


When the darkness envelops (I'll still hold you tight)

by tenshi6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Finger Fucking, Fluff, Guilt, Hallucinations, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Possible OOCness, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Smut, Werewolves, Witches, were!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has some serious problems and when Derek finds out about them, he is persistent to help him. Sorry guys, still suck at writing summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> There are no major spoilers but there are mentions of things up to season 3 episode 2, probably. Hope you guys will like it. Review please!

It was already 3 am and Stiles couldn't sleep. His father was in his office, running late due to some mysterious murder as always in these days and Stiles had never had any problem with being alone until a few weeks before. It just happened out of the blue. He went to sleep as always and it was great then the next night it changed, and he realized he was scared to death to be alone. Since that certain night every time he closed his eyes, he saw crawling figures with bright red eyes and even when he was awake, sitting on his bed with the lights on, he was still scared, imagining werewolves and half-burned men jumping out of his wardrobe or through the window to tear his heart out of his chest. All in all, he couldn't sleep at all. And when he finally could, things only got worse…

He had nightmares. So he didn't really want to sleep, but he was also exhausted, near to collapsing. However, every time he lied down and closed his eyes, he saw the vicious creatures popping up with long, sharp fangs and glowing eyes and he jerked up, panting for air. He hugged his knees to his chest to feel a little bit safer and started crying in helplessness. Eventually, he had fallen asleep.

And it had been going on for weeks by now! He was dead-tired at practices, fell asleep at school from time to time, couldn't concentrate at all then when he got home, just sat on his bed, shaking with fear and defeat, crying himself to sleep. And when his father was at home, he pretended that everything was okay, that he was just a little tired because of some important test and he went to bed early only to spend the whole night listening to music on his iPod and hugging his knees to his chest, trembling in fear in the dark room.

Scott noticed something was off but he only waved off, changed the topic and talked away his suspicion. It hurt. It really did hurt because Scott was supposed to be his best friend and he didn't notice anything at all in the end! Okay, he lied and tried to hide it, but wasn't a best friend's duty to also find it out?

That night, Stiles was alone again because his dad had a night-shift. He tried to sleep but failed again and he started to kick and punch random things that got in his way, shouting loud in frustration. It didn't help much at all so he slumped down the floor and cried again, burying his face into his palms, shaking. He felt lost, lonely and helpless, nobody cared for him. Just when he had thought he had a chance with Lydia she told her she loved Jackson and left, again; Scott had Allison and when he wasn't with her he had some trouble about sharing that free time with his mother, Isaac, his job and Stiles. Also, he knew Derek didn't like him very much. Okay, he was nosy and outspoken but he was only being himself and it appeared that Derek would rather spend his time in that old building with Peter and Cora. Not that Stiles wanted to spend any time with him… And then this new thing with the hallucinations and the nightmares, It was just too much to handle alone. He wiped his tears away and went to wash his face, taking a few sips of cold water then decided he should call Scott anyway. He was probably the only friend he got and he hoped Scott would make some time for him when he was in a great need. After a few beeps he picked up.

"Hey, man!" Scott greeted but before Stiles could say anything he continued. "Look, it's not the best time…"

"Oh." Stiles wasn't really surprised.

"Is it something important? I'm with Allison right now and-"

"Okay, I don't need to hear the details. It's nothing important. Have a great time." Stiles replied, forcing a cheery tone then hung up and the phone slipped from his grip, landing on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Stiles didn't care. He stared blankly at his reflection in the mirror as he sighed, a fresh teardrop trailing down his cheek. He felt horrible. Not even his best friend would care and he suddenly felt angry at Scott for not realising what a huge problem he had. Stiles didn't have anyone else to talk to and it was the worst. Nobody would care if anything happened to him…

And that was when he got the idea and reached for the small cupboard and opened it, grabbing his sharp razor-blade with trembling fingers. He knew it would hurt but he had been hurt before pretty badly so he cared less. First, he placed the thing against his wrist but he got even more scared. He didn't really want to die. Well, it would have been great if he had cut his wrists then someone would have rescued him but he was pretty sure that thing only happened in movies and then thought what his father would do without him, finding him in a pool of his own blood, cold and dirty. He couldn't do that. At least, not yet, fortunately. So he aimed a bit upper and pressed the blade against is skin when he changed his mind again, thinking that on his arm it would be too visible, too obvious. He tugged his jeans down and sat down the floor, leaning against the closed door and finally sank the blade into his flesh, cutting the skin hastily while tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He didn't know how long he had been doing it almost mindlessly, cutting the skin until it bleed when suddenly the sharp pain stuck in and he dropped the blood-covered razor-blade as if he had touched fire, staring down at his left thigh slowly. Thin trails of blood covered most of it and there were scratches and a few really deep. He got sick at the view and got up carefully, trying to stand steady on his legs as he reached for a towel to wet it and wiped his thigh clean then he wrapped a bandage around it. He washed his face but his eyes were still red and weary from crying and he shuffled back to his room, feeling empty and all his movements were slowed down but when he opened his door he came back to his senses in an instant and jumped back at least a good meter, letting out a loud yell of surprise.

"Holy fuck, Derek!" He cursed, his heart literally skipping a beat in fear. The man was standing right in front of his window, examining him with narrow eyes.

"I smelled blood." He stated simply. "And it's yours."

"Well, this doesn't give you permission to jump into my bedroom through the window and scare the crap out of me!" Stiles' voice was still trembling but not anymore due to the sudden mini-heart attack, but of being afraid that Derek would find it out. He didn't want that, so he added. "I cut myself, it's nothing, so would you please-"

Derek was right in front of him in an instant, grabbing his wrist tight and turned it to examine it. "Derek, what the hell-?!"

"Don't lie to me. It's not just a small cut, you and your home practically reeks of your blood, so what happened?" His tone was firm and demanding.

"It's not your business." Stiles said after a bit of hesitation, turning away. "Now go away."

"Stiles." Derek's voice was rough. "Take off your jeans."

"What?!" He stared back at him with wide eyes, jaw slightly dropped in shock.

"Take it off or I'll rip it from you." He replied plainly.

"No, you won't." Stiles stated firmly but took a step back just in case.

"Stiles!" Derek said warningly but Stiles shook his head.

"No way. Why should I take my jeans off in front of you?" He yelled louder than he had insisted and trembled in fear as Derek took a step forward, his arm trying to reach him but Stiles pushed it away roughly, yelling "NO!" again.

"Stiles." His voice was now much softer and Stiles frowned, confused. What the hell was going on? When did Derek became so sympathetic?

"I don't want to." He mumbled embarrassed, only now realizing Derek had a hand gently placed on his shoulder. He shivered.

"I already know what you've done. I can smell it." He said, his voice still soft and his expression understanding. "Just let me see how bad it is." When he saw Stiles hesitating, he added gently. "Please."

Stiles wanted to argue but he was pretty sure it would be meaningless since Derek had already known what was going on so he let out a defeated sigh as he unfastened his belt and tugged the jeans down, staring determinedly at the floor as the fabric slipped past his thighs, revealing the blood-covered bandage around his left thigh.

"Stiles." Derek whispered bewildered, his eyes fixed on the bandage.

"O-kay, now you've seen it, will you please just go away?" Stiles mumbled embarrassed while pulling his jeans back, still not daring to meet Derek's eyes. He stood there, eyes firmly fixed on the floor, waiting for a sound of his window being opened, signalling that Derek left but it didn't happen. After minutes of awkward silence Stiles finally looked up, only to see Derek still standing there, with a mixture shocked, unsure and guilty (?) expression on his face. Stiles couldn't bear looking at him. "Just leave me alone, please." He whispered, turning away but Derek's hand was still on his shoulder and prevented him to do so.

"You shouldn't be alone." Derek said. "Not now."

Stiles glanced at him, getting angry. He really didn't want Derek in his room right now, he wanted to be left alone with his misery. "I'll be fine, just go away."

"No." Derek stated determined and his stubbornness started to get annoying.

"It's my house, so would you please give me some privacy?" Stiles bit out in a mocking tone, shrugging Derek's hand off.

"There's clearly something otherwise you wouldn't have done that." He nodded towards Stiles' thigh.

"Why do you care?!" Stiles broke and raised his voice, not really caring that an Alpha werewolf was standing right in front of him and he was yelling at certain werewolf.

"Isn't it about caring? You've done this because you want people to care about you." Derek stated and the plain truth almost pierced Stiles' heart. Derek was right and he hated to admit that. He stared at him with wide eyes and there was a long pause before he spoke again.

"Yes, I've done this because I want people to care. And you know what? It hurts even more! Because if I hadn't done this, no one would have cared!" He yelled, not realizing a teardrop falling from his eye.

"Stiles, I care for you." Derek admitted in a quiet tone but it didn't help much.

"Derek, seriously? I'm not in a mood for a heart-to heart to talk with you, neither I want you to pity me or try to get me talk about my problems, so leave me the fuck alone!"

"I'm not trying to be your personal psychologist, I just want to help you. Because I do care!" Derek retorted, his voice starting to sound more like a low growl. Stiles was caught off-guard, because seriously? Derek Hale would care for him? That was probably the joke of the century… but, he did look serious and Stiles was more confused, more shocked. "Stiles." Derek's soft voice snapped him out of his daze and glanced at the man. "You can talk to me if you want. Or if don't want, talk to someone else. Talk to Scott."

Stiles shook his immediately. "No way." Derek was about to oppose but Stile cut him off. "I don't want Scott to know it. I couldn't bear to see his guilty face when he realises I've done this partly because of him." He sighed and Derek's eyes flashed red for a bare second.

"You did it because of him?" Derek asked surprised, but there was something strange about the way he pronounced 'him'. Like, he was about to murder Scott if he had done something that stupid. Stiles didn't pay attention to it, being pretty sure there were a lot of occasions Derek would happily murder his best friend. He was Derek, after all.

"I don't think he knows. He didn't do anything in purpose. It's just… I feel lonely. Ever since he had Allison, and now he spends a lot of time with Isaac and I feel like I've been left behind a bit. Which is selfish to think, I know, because he is still my best friend and I shouldn't envy him but I can't help and I totally don't understand why I'm telling this to you." He sputtered, frowning at his last statement then stared at Derek confused when he made a snort which very much sounded like a small chuckle. Then Stiles made a small smile at that reaction because he had never thought Derek was capable of any signs of joy.

"Okay, I promise I'll be fine so you can leave now." Stiles broke the silence with a sigh but Derek was pretty much a persistent bastard.

"You said, Scott is partly the cause of it. So, what's the other part?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Really? You're not going to leave until I tell you?"

"I'm not going to leave until I'm sure you'll be fine." Derek corrected.

"But I am fine!" He insisted and Derek gave him a look of disbelief.

"I doubt that."

Stiles made a pissed-off noise but Derek was right, again. God, what was happening to the word?! Another awkward silence came and Stiles was getting tired of it, he hated silence and he hated awkward silence even more so he threw his arms up as a sign of defeat and released a troubled sigh as he sat down the edge of his bed.

"You're right, I'm not fine. I'm pretty far from fine. I think I'm going insane." Stiles admitted, leaning on his elbows which were placed on his knees and he fixed his gaze once again on the floor.

"Why are you going insane?" Derek asked with a frown and took a seat on a chair, opposite Stiles.

Stiles was hesitating. He wasn't sure whether he should tell everything to Derek or not, but it felt nice to have someone finally listening, even if it was Derek freaking Hale. He didn't care about that fact in the moment. He gave in, finally, and inhaled deeply, his expression darkening as he was remembering. "Because of the nightmares." He said at last then added "And I also hallucinate pretty much. And I can't sleep. Not at night."

Derek looked surprised but he was nodded in understanding. "And how long has it been?"

"The nightmares for weeks. The 'can't sleeping' thing started a few days ago. I mean, I want to sleep and I'm tired but I just can't because every time I close my eyes, I saw these horrible things in the dark and hear strange sound and all those keep me driving insane and I just sat in my bed like an idiot, trembling in fear, because I feel so vulnerable, and I know I can't protect myself."

"How bad are the nightmares?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him finally.

"Damn, I feel like it's an interrogation." He said resentfully, earning a death-glare. "Okay, okay. Well, they are really bad."

"How bad is really bad?" Derek pushed on. He was really such a persistent ass!

"Like really really bad. Like the things that happened to me just even worse and more horrible. There was one when werewolves attacked my dad and I was just standing on the lowest stair in the house, unable to do anything as the beast tore him apart. And then Scott appeared and said something about it had to happen while I was just holding him in my arms, covered in blood and crying and he looked so cold and emotionless and then I woke up and I was crying." Stiles shivered in cold. "And I have loads of these kind of dreams where someone precious to me got hurt or killed, or sometimes it was me and sometimes it was Scott who killed someone, sometimes Peter appeared and even there was one when Allison went insane and started to torture you and Scott and Isaac right in front of me and that-" His voice dropped and he had to fight back his tears, taking large sips of the air.

"It's okay, Stiles." Derek tried to comfort him and Stiles nodded, giving him a quick glance.

"It was just simply horrible. And then I was too scared to sleep and then those hallucinations started. And no, I'm not taking any funny pills."

Derek ignored that last statement because of course he knew Stiles wasn't using drugs. He could have smelled that. So instead, he was trying to focus on the problem. "The hallucinations? What are those about?"

"Okay, you will certainly think I'm a coward but there are dark shapes with glowing red eyes and the strange sounds, like the stairs creaking for a sec and I'm all alarmed, thinking someone is in the house and I can't close my eyes but neither want to have them open and this whole fucking thing is just simply driving me insane." He buried his face into his palms, groaning troubled.

"You won't go insane." Derek reassured him about that and Stiles couldn't help a small smile against his palms. "I understand that it terrible and I know how it feels but cutting yourself won't be a solution."

"I know." Stiles growled, rubbing his eyes then shrugged. "I just got low, I needed to do something."

"Seriously? I thought you're smarter than that."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry to disappoint you but I am still human, I have problems, and I don't always know the solution so I did what made me feel better, get over it." Stiles raised his voice, offended, glaring at Derek who was simply glaring back at him, his expression calm, even sympathetic.

"I didn't mean it to offend you, but you should admit, it wasn't right."

"Whatever." Stiles shrugged again.

"Stiles!"

"Okay, I can't promise I will never do that again, but I'll try." He said honestly and Derek reluctantly nodded. It was fine for now, at least.

"As for the nightmares, it was expected after all, considering your life and everything that happened to you."

"Well, thank you!" Stiles flashed him a mocking grin. "That's exactly what I want to hear."

"Would you just shut up and let me finish it?" Stiles rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more. "Great. So, the point is, it is okay, I'm not surprised about it, but you have to convince yourself that those are dreams and visions, not reality."

"I tried, but it doesn't work well." Stiles admitted darkly.

"Then try harder. You know nothing bad will happen to you neither to your dad."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because I won't let anything bad happen. Neither would Scott or Isaac. We will always be here for you, and also, you can protect yourself, you're smart and I'm sure you will find a way every time." Stiles was caught off-guard again, clearly shocked by Derek's words but couldn't help a small smile appearing on his face and Derek noticed to his relief that Stiles' eyes were shining again just as usually.

"Okay then, I'll leave you alone now." Derek said when he was sure Stiles would be slightly better and stood up, moving towards the window when Stiles said something that made him confused.

"Will you… stay?" His voice was quiet, almost a whisper but Derek could hear it clearly and he turned back to look at the boy, frowning. It was obvious that Stiles was embarrassed and confused and had a hard time bringing himself to ask it. He nodded and sat back, watching Stiles pulling the blankets over his body and tugging his jeans down under it, throwing it to the other side of the room then turning on his left, closing his eyes.

"Thank you." He mumbled and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. He didn't understand why, but he felt protected, felt that nothing bad would happen until Derek was there. He fell asleep much quicker than the previous nights.

The next day Stiles woke up and he was alone. He was pretty sure Derek had left immediately he fell asleep and was sure he wouldn't wake up. He didn't understand why he felt the sudden sting of disappointment in his chest so he ignored it and got up, happy it was already 10 am, the sun shining brightly and he noticed relieved he had slept for more than eleven hours. He hadn't slept this well for weeks.

There were sounds coming from downstairs and he also noticed his dad was at home, finally, making coffee. He was smiling as he got dressed, temporary forgetting about last night. He felt much better, though he didn't know why. But, who cared?

He trotted down the stairs gleefully, taking two steps at a time, almost tripping over his own leg as he reached the kitchen and greeted his dad.

"Hey, Dad!"

"'Morning, Stiles." The sheriff looked exhausted but smiled at his son, pouring some coffee into a black cup.

"Is that for me?" Stiles teased, approaching his dad with a cheeky grin all over his face.

"Surprisingly, yes." His dad smiled then sighed, tired. "I was making it for myself, actually, but then remembered I have a night shift again, so now I'm going to have some sleep after I take a nice, hot shower."

"Guess this means I should be quiet." Stiles pouted but he didn't really mind that. He planned to spend the whole day playing video games and listening music on his iPod, after eating half of the fridge's contents. He was as hungry as a wolf. He couldn't help a smirk spreading across his face as he thought of Derek changing into full wolf and attack their fridge. He bit his bottom lip to hold back a chuckle, afraid his dad would think he was insane. Well, he had already thought that some times and Stiles was pretty sure he was really going to be insane sooner or later, probably sooner than he had wanted to, but it didn't matter and his father had enough problems already to deal with, he wouldn't want to bother him further with his stupid nightmares. It was his own problem; he had to deal with it himself.

"Yes, I would appreciate that." His dad nodded with a smile then gave him a warm hug and left the kitchen. Stiles drank the coffee then opened the fridge to decide what he should eat first. Then he spent the rest of the day locked up in his room, playing video games just as he had planned while listening to music, humming the tunes softly, not to wake his dad up by singing the lyrics as loud as he could.

A knock on his door snapped him back to reality again and he realized only now it was already eight pm and his dad was heading to the office, spending the whole night there and leaving Stiles alone in the house. His stomach jumped in nerve as he gave his father a tight hug, telling him to take care. Within minutes he left and Stiles was all alone. It was twilight and he switched the lights on and locked the front door, then went to every window to pull down the shutters. Then he went back to his phone to check it and noticed there were two missed calls, both from Scott. 'So now you care, huh?' He thought mockingly but called him back anyway, asking what he wanted.

"I just wanted to ask why you called yesterday?"

"Nothing important." Stiles lied, forcing his usual, cheery tone. "Just wanted to ask if you had anything to do, we should hang out sometime. DO you have plans for tonight?" He really wasn't in the mood to meet with Scott but he wanted to have someone in the house, he would feel at least slightly better and wouldn't have to deal with his dark fantasy.

"Sorry, dude, I've already promised Isaac a sleepover." Scott pouted and Stiles wasn't surprised again.

"Oh." It was all he managed to say.

"Look, I know we haven't hang out much lately, but I'll have time for you, I promise. What about tomorrow, after school? I'm meeting Allison at eight, so until then, I'll be free." Scott said, sounding really troubled he didn't have enough time.

"Yeah, sure, okay. Then see you at school. Bye!" He hung up and tossed the phone aside, burying his face into his palms, cursing but before he could fall into agony again he switched his laptop on, doing some research related to his homework to get his mind occupied and switched the music on, to have some noise other than the creaks of the stairs and the wind outside. That was scary! Not to mention that from time to time his mind wandered off and he was literally having goosebumps at the thought of going to the bathroom. He had to hold back as long as he could, maybe if he hadn't drink more he could wait until dawn and then it wouldn't be as scary as right now.

He turned his attention back to the screen, but couldn't help glancing back a few times, making sure he was alone and there weren't any ferocious beasts or Peter, or both, standing beside him with a wicked grin. After an hour he finished his homework and though his eyes were getting tired he decided to watch a movie instead, a comedy which didn't have any scary parts in it. He put the earplugs in and started the movie, closing his eyes slowly but every time he fell asleep his head dropped and he woke up at the sudden movement, shaking his head and trying to concentrate on what the main character was saying. Just a few more hours, probably until four, then it would be sunrise and he could get a few hours of sleep before school.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder and he literally screamed, jumping up in horror as he spun around, only to face Derek's shocked eyes. He almost tore the earplugs from his ears, his heartbeat increasing as he was panting for air.

"What the fuck, dude, you almost scared the hell out of me!" He yelled, grabbing the back of his chair for support, sending a glare at the man.

"I called your name at least four times but you wouldn't reply." Derek explained as he continued staring at Stiles with a frown and Stiles had to look away.

"What do you want?" He asked after a good minute of awkward silence, finally growing a spine to look back at him again.

"Keeping you company." Derek replied simply, his frown deepening as if it had been obvious and wouldn't understand why Stiles looked so shocked.

"What?!" His voice was higher than usual and it was embarrassing.

"I know you can't sleep when you're alone. Also, you're pretty wacky right now and-"

"Wait, did you just say I'm wacky?!" Stiles asked in an indignant tone but only got a look from Derek.

"As I was saying, I'm here to make sure you get a proper sleep, it's already midnight and you have school tomorrow." Well, he was right, Stiles couldn't argue with that. So he argued at something else.

"Look, I really appreciate the effort, but you're not my goddamn babysitter or anything, I can take care of myself and I'll be fine, so you can leave and do whatever business you have to deal with."

"I don't have any business other than making sure you're okay." Derek replied plainly and Stiles got even more confused. Before he could top himself, the question already slipped out of him.

"Why do you care so much?"

Derek looked surprised only for a bare second then fixed his gaze on the floor as if he had been embarrassed. But he couldn't be, right? He was Derek freaking Hale, and that man would never get embarrassed in front of somebody like Stiles. Or would he?

"I consider you part of my pack." He said quietly. "And I've been constantly making mistakes so I'm trying to fix it." He admitted and that left Stiles gaping at him like a fish. What was wrong with him? Being so honest and all? "If you sure you'll be right I leave." He added a bit later, figuring Stiles was still too shocked to say anything.

He knew it was probably the worst idea but he was really in a need of a decent sleep before school, and didn't want to get attention by having dark circles under his eyes and falling asleep again in classes. He turned back and paused the movie which was still going on on the screen and turned back to Derek with a confused, half smile.

"I could use another good sleep." He mumbled, his smile starting to turn a bit wider. "Sorry, I was an ass."

"Sorry I scared you." Derek apologised and Stiles didn't bother to think of that, he already had enough on his mind.

"Um, I'll be back in a minute." He said as he gathered his sweat pants and night shirt and headed to the bathroom to change his clothes, pee and brush his teeth. It took him about six minutes, and then he was back in his room, finding Derek to sitting on his chair.

"Feel free to use it." Stiles nodded his head towards his laptop but Derek shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm pretty tired myself." He said as he logged out and switched it off, walking to the armchair which was beside Stiles' bed, making himself comfortable.

"Um…" Stiles bit his lower lip nervously. "Are you okay with that? You should sleep in a proper bed or at least on the couch downstairs, I'm sure you-"

"Stiles." Derek cut him off with a small smile. "I'm fine with the armchair. Now get some sleep." It was almost an order and Stiles didn't protest, letting Derek to switch the lights off as he climbed in the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"Thanks, again." He said with an idiotic smile and hoped Derek didn't see it, because he had already embarrassed himself more than enough. He didn't understand why he was happy that Derek was there, practically watching over him while he was sleeping but hey, you can't always find logic in feelings. That's why they're so beautiful. He turned and toss a few times, trying to find the most comfortable position and when he had finally found it, he drifted off to sleep, knowing nothing bad would happen until Derek was there.


	2. Chapter Two

Stiles woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock and quickly reached for it to turn it off, groaning annoyed. He had such a good sleep. That reminded him of Derek being there in the previous night and he turned quickly but found the armchair empty, and the whole house was quiet so he assumed he had left again. He got up with a sigh, shuffling to the bathroom while being deep in his thoughts. This whole situation was so absurd and confusing; he didn't know what he should think of it. And didn't want to start thinking things that weren't real, he had already had those hallucinations to deal with.

He shook his head to get the dark images out of his head, trying to concentrate on anything else but they kept popping up in his mind from time to time; a pair of glowing, blood-thirsty eyes, a vicious growl or a blood covered palm. That one reminded Stiles of his own blood covered bandage and quickly changed it, noticing with a sigh of relief that they looked slightly better now, hoping Scott would recognise the scent. Just in case, he used his deodorant spray on his legs, too, maybe it was too much but that would cover the scent of blood and now that was priority. He wasn't looking forward to this day or spending the afternoon with Scott but he would manage somehow, faking a smile and pretending that everything was okay, that he was only tired because of studying and worrying too much and that after the exams he would be all better. It was a total lie, but he just couldn't bring himself telling Scott everything. Strange, because he had no problem with telling Derek, but that was another story and that happened under different circumstances.

He met Scott at the school gates and greeted him cheerfully, exchanging a brotherly hug, patting each other's backs. Well, Stiles was certainly in a better shape than the previous week but his face still looked weary which Scott immediately pointed out. And just as planned, Stiles lied it was due to homework, exams and stress. And Scott believed it, though he eyes Stiles suspiciously a little more before he shrugged, told him not to worry too much and then they headed to the school, his first period being Chemistry with Harris.

The day went on as usual, the only change that Scott wasn't hanging out with only Stiles but had Isaac joining them. Stiles didn't have a problem with Isaac, but he was starting to, because it was like he was stealing his best friend. Which, he reminded himself harshly, was stupid, but he just couldn't help it. He hoped to have some time alone with Scott, maybe mentioning him something about the nightmares but with Isaac being around it was impossible. By the time the school was over for the day Stiles had no liking to spend the afternoon with Scott but he had promised so he did, anyway, talking about small things that came into their mind, Scott mostly talking about Allison and how much his father hated him right now. They had mentioned a few words about Derek and werewolves but nothing serious, then played a new video game Stiles had recently bought and soon it was half past seven and Scott excused himself, leaving to meet with Allison. Stiles grimaced but tried to understand it, he didn't want to look jealous because he wasn't, but he envied Scott a little to have someone to love, someone who loved him back. It must have felt nice and he didn't want to be a bad friend so said it was no problem, and told him to have fun as he closed and locked the door behind him.

His father would be coming home around eleven pm and he should pretend to be sleeping, because the next day was school day also and his dad would be mad if he had been up. And even madder if he would find out his little son was on the edge of sanity. He quickly ate some dinner then had a hot shower, and it hurt like hell when the water met his cut thighs and Stiles cursed himself for making those cuts so deep. They wouldn't fade for months! At least Scott didn't realize it, he noted bitterly. Yeah, he knew he was hiding it and he was good at it but damn, it was still disappointing.

He was in bed around nine, desperately trying to fall sleep before it wasn't too late but having to switch the lights off made it worse and he quickly fund himself hearing the door opening, signalling his dad returned home. He pretended to be asleep when his door opened and his dad checked, then closed it and Stiles was already sitting up, hugging a pillow to his chest, getting ready for another sleepless night as he put the earplugs in and turned his iPod on as he started to play some stupid game on his phone.

He didn't know how much time had passed but eventually he got tired of it and put it on his pillow, lying down with the earplugs still in, trying to sleep. He finally closed his tired eyes, but then snapped them open, scanning the room for anything strange but there was nothing. He tried it again but ended up scanning the room again, turning his head hastily, pulling the covers around him in a protective manned. "Damn." He cursed, fighting to hold back his tears. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't be such a cry-baby, he only embarrassed himself and-

Before he could get depressed again his phone vibrated and there was a message from an unknown number. He frowned but opened it anyway. It was from Derek.

Do you want me to come again? Derek

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise and he bit his bottom lip, nervously. The truth was that he wanted him to come, yes, because he could only sleep well when Derek was there but he didn't want it to become a regular thing. It was already awkward enough and he was thinking about it too much.

I'm fine. Dad's home.

He typed and put the phone aside but after a good minute it vibrated again.

He's asleep. But you're not. It's already 0:45

Stiles grimaced.

You woke me up.

Liar. Open your window.

"What?!" Stiles whispered startled and got up from the bed, hurrying to the window and opening it as quietly as possible. Derek was climbing in after seconds.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Derek only gave him a glare and took a seat in the armchair.

"Dude, you can't just come in anytime you want, especially not when my Dad's at home!" Stiles argued as quiet as possible.

"He won't wake up if you just shut up and sleep." Derek shrugged and Stiles was taken aback by his words, wanting to argue further but he got the point so he gave up for now, and get back to bed with rolling his eyes. He would yell at him later when his Dad was off to work.

Stiles was walking in the woods with Lydia, trying to find Scott and Allison to tell them Allison's father was looking for them and he was furious. Suddenly, Lydia tripped over and Stiles caught her quickly but then instead of thanking it she screamed loudly, staring at the ground. Allison was lying there, the leaves painted red from her blood, his throat slit, eyes staring into nothing. "Oh my god, Allison!" Lydia cried out, dropping to her knees beside her best friend and shaking him.

"Scott!" Stiles started yelling but he didn't get a reply. Not human, anyway. He heard a low growl behind and he turned slowly, to find Scott in his werewolf state, mouth and claws covered in blood. "Scott, what-?"

He was cut off as Scott leapt forward and kicked him to the ground then turned and grabbed Lydia's neck, squeezing it hard, strangled cried escaping from the girl's mouth.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing?!" Stiles yelled horrified and jumped to his feet only to be grabbed by the arms and suddenly find his back pulled against Peter's chest. He was the one holding him down while Scott raised his free hand and in a spit second he split Lydia open by her stomach, tossing her to the ground, kicking her lifeless body in the dirt.

"You're next." Peter's wicked voice whispered against his ear and he could feel his hot breath against his neck, his fangs against his skin.

"NO!" Stiles wanted to scream but his mouth was covered and he started struggling, kicking and punching but it was no use, Peter's grip was too tight and he didn't realize the tears trailing down his cheeks as he was silently begging for Scott to come to his senses.

"Stiles." Peter's voice was like ice and he was shaking violently as he closed his eyes.

"Stiles!" He heard his name again, this time from a different person and suddenly his eyes flew open and he was back in his own room in the darkness, but someone was really covering his mouth and pinning him down with inhuman force. He struggled again, screaming against the palm in horror.

"Stiles, it's me, Derek. Calm down."

Stiles squeezed his eyes to get a better view of the face in front of him and soon he relaxed, nodding, and Derek let him go when he was sure Stiles wouldn't start screaming again. He sat up, panting for air, staring at Derek who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You okay?" Derek asked carefully and Stiles nodded reluctantly.

"It was just a dream. A nightmare." He corrected.

"You were crying." Derek said quietly and Stiles flushed embarrassed, wiping his dry tears away then grabbing his pillow and hugging it to his chest, burying his face into it and groaning.

"Sorry, I just, uhh, it was so real and I- nevermind, I'm okay." He stuttered, avoiding making eye contact.

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Stiles winced but Derek wouldn't give up that easily.

"You should talk about it. You'd feel better then." He said; his voice surprisingly soft again.

"I don't think so." Stiles mumbled against the pillow in a gloomy tone.

"Trust me." Derek said and he sounded somehow sad, making Stiles to glance at him questioningly. "I always felt better after I talked about my nightmares." He admitted and Stiles was shocked. Well, now that he gave it a second thought it wasn't such a surprise after everything that happened to him, including that horrible fire. Stiles shivered at that thought.

"It was about Scott." Stiles started slowly, frowning as he tried to remember and eventually he shuddered. "He killed Allison and then Lydia right in front of my eyes. Lydia I mean. Allison was dead when we got there. And there was Peter, holding me back and made me watch as Scott killed Lydia and then he wanted to change me and I could feel his fangs on my skin and it was just so real, I-" He started panting for air, still shuddering as he remembered Allison's blank eyes and Lydia's lifeless body in the dirt. He raised his head to look at Derek and realized he had tears rolling down his cheeks and cursed in his mind for being such a child. Suddenly, Derek's hand was on his shoulder, trying to comfort him and it felt great and Stiles put his hand on his hand, squeezing it gently and smiling at him sadly.

"You were right, I feel better. A bit." He admitted and couldn't believe his eyes when Derek smiled at him, not those half-grins, threating to rip his throat out in any second but a small yet genuine smile which he had never seen on his face before.

"Good." Derek nodded and withdrew his hand and moved from the bed back to the armchair. "You should sleep some more, it's not even dawn."

Stiles shook his head. "I can't."

"You can. It was only a bad dream, nothing more. You know Scott would never hurt Allison or Lydia or you and you can be sure that if Peter lays even a finger on you I'm going to kill him again before he could do anything." Derek ensured him and that thought made Stiles to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, you're right. Scott wouldn't hurt us." Stiles nodded as he lied back, rolling on his side and pulling his knees up a bit, looking at Derek in the dark for a few more minutes before he finally closed his eyes and tried to sleep. However, he couldn't.

"Derek." He whispered in the darkness.

"Hm?"

"I can't sleep." Stiles grimaced and sat up, crossing his legs.

"You should try."

"I tried." He insisted, chewing on his lips nervously.

"So what should I do then?" Derek asked, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at Stiles in the darkness.

"Um… I was wondering… maybe watch a movie?" He suggested, holding his breath back while waiting for the reply.

"You should breathe." Derek pointed out with a grin then sighed. "Fine."

"Great." Stiles grinned and climbed out of the bed to grab his laptop and placed it in his lap, turning the screen a bit so Derek could see it, too and switched it on. "What do you want to watch?"

"I'm fine with anything." Derek shrugged, not all that interested and Stiles wondered what kind of movie he should pick then.

"Um, what about a cartoon? A Disney movie, maybe?" He suggested and Derek gave him a frown.

"I didn't know you were a huge fan of cartoons."

"Me neither." Stiles sighed. "But at least those don't give me the creeps when I'm alone." Stiles explained and Derek nodded in agreement.

"Right. Disney movie then."

Ten minutes later they were watching The Lion King, because it was the first that popped up and wasn't about princes and princesses, at least it wasn't like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. Apparently Derek didn't have a problem with that and Stiles leant back against the headboard, relieved and happy to focus on something else. He put subtitles on it, because they had to watch it as quietly as possible which was a shame but he didn't want his Dad to wake up.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but when he opened his eyes it was morning, Derek nowhere to be seen, his laptop placed on his desk and his head was on his pillow even though he had a blurry memory of falling asleep while leaning against the headboard with his laptop in his lap. Did that mean Derek put it aside and moved him into a more comfortable sleeping position? What that could mean? He quickly shook his head. It didn't mean anything, he just didn't want him to turn over and crash his expensive laptop. Stiles let out an irritated groan and rolled onto his other side, trying to shake his stupid thoughts from his mind but it was useless. He didn't understand why but he felt safe with Derek and started to realize how wrong they were about him and felt guilty thinking of him as a total asshole when he was actually pretty nice towards him.

It couldn't be explained how confused he was about it. He didn't know what to think, he couldn't decide how he felt about him but he knew one thing for sure, he wanted him to come again that night, and the night after, and then after that. He wanted to feel his warm, soft touch again, even if it was barely for a minute and he wondered if it was because Derek was the only one caring for him or did he liked Derek all along just didn't realize it? Did he like him? He couldn't decide yet but he knew one thing for sure, he wanted Derek to spend the night there, and was happy when his dad told him he had the night shift again. Now he just had to survive another day at school in order to see Derek.

The whole day had been awful. They had two tests that Stiles had completely forgotten about. Well, he knew most of the answers but he was shocked to forget something like that. Then he had to endure Harris humiliating him just as always and then ended up in detention because he just couldn't shut his mouth. He was late from practice and had to endure the coach's not too kind words on his lack of ability to catch the balls and then tripped and sprained his ankle. It wasn't anything serious but it hurt like hell. He was horrified that the doctor would find out about his thighs so he just kept repeating he was fine and it only needed ice. Which was true, and he could leave earlier but the drive home was pretty painful and he limped into the house, only to find it empty and when he opened the fridge he noticed with a grimace that they were running low on foods.

Great, there was no way he could go to shopping right now! He thought of calling Scott but quickly dropped the idea when he remembered he had a date with Allison again. Then he should call his dad but he didn't want to bother him, he would only worry about him and probably come back home. Then there was Derek, and Stiles considered that idea but finally dropped that. They weren't friends after all. He would order something then do the shopping on the following day. He settled with that idea and ordered some Chinese food. It wasn't the best for health but one time wouldn't hurt.

It was already half past ten and Derek was nowhere to be seen. After many attempts to text him a message then deleting it, finally he grow some spine and send the latest version, thinking he had embarrassed himself many times before, this one wouldn't do much difference anyway. He was already acting like a complete idiot.

You coming tonight? S.

Ten minutes passed and Stiles started to think Derek either had some important business or didn't care when his phone vibrated.

Do you want me to?

"What? What kind of a question is this!?" Stiles yelled annoyed, his cheeks a shape redder because seriously? Derek was trying to flirt with him? He ignored it for almost fifteen minutes when a sudden idea popped up and he realized he was an idiot for thinking that. It was a simple question. He reddened even more. What was he thinking? He typed the reply quickly.

Would be great if you don't have anything else.

I'm on my way.

Stiles grinned as he read the message then felt like slapping himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't have much time to think about it because within minutes Derek was climbing through his window, making Stiles wonder just how close Derek was when they started texting.

"Hey." Stiles greeted him with a nervous grin and Derek frowned, examining him thoroughly.

"Is everything okay?" He asked carefully but Stiles nodded quickly.

"I'm fine, sorry, just- nothing. I'm fine."

"Stiles." Derek gave him a glare and Stiles knew Derek wouldn't let him get away until he told him what his problem was.

"Okay." He said reluctantly after a minute of silence. "I just feel like an idiot, dragging you here every time 'cause I can't sleep. It's… I don't know… weird."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked simply and Stiles' heart skipped a beat, laughing nervously.

"No, no, it's just… weird. Anyway, would you like some food? I've ordered too much." He changed the topic and thought Derek eyed him suspiciously for a few more seconds he decided not to push further and nodded.

"Wanna finish the movie?" He asked with a grin, heading out of the room already. Stiles followed him mindlessly, for a second having no idea what movie he was talking about. Then he remembered and grinned embarrassed, good thing he was behind Derek though he was pretty sure he knew.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Make yourself at home, I'll bring the food." Stiles said and hurried into the kitchen after pointing towards the living room, giving Derek the direction. He quickly shared the remaining food between two plates and hurried into the living room, finding Derek sitting on the couch, the movie already appearing on the screen. "Wow, I didn't know you can manage a DVD player." Stiles stated genuinely surprised but grinned.

"We had a DVD player." Derek replied simply but the way he used past tense made Stiles' heart skip a beat and feel miserable.

"Sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean to offend you, I was just-" He mumbled ashamed, his cheeks reddening.

"I know. It's fine." Derek said then flashed him a small smile. "Will you eat standing?"

"Um, no." Stiles shook his head and took a seat on the couch as far from Derek as he could; handing the other plate to him along with the fork. They ate and watched the movie in silence, Stiles occasionally stealing a glance at Derek and he was busy with his thoughts, barely paying attention to the movie. He had already seen it like a hundred times at least. He moved to a more comfortable position, his head resting against the armrest as he curled into a small ball, yawning.

He felt like being moved, arms being wrapped around him but not in a scary way. These arms were strong but careful and he felt good in them. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was being lifted but didn't want to open his eyes, only murmured something incoherent.

"It's okay. I'm taking you to your room." Derek's voice was soft and calming and Stiles nodded, burying his face against his chest. He was still in a kind of daze and couldn't think straight. He just did what felt good.

"Will you come tomorrow?" He mumbled in a sleepy tone as Derek placed him gently on his bed.

"Yeah." Stiles was satisfied with the answer and drifted off to sleep.

Just as he promised, Derek came on the next night, and also, on the next and this kept going on for a week by now, increasing Stiles confusion. By now he was pretty sure there was definitely something between them; he just had to figure out what it was. He wanted to see him, wanted to be touched by him and looked forward to every night, to spend time with him. He loved even more when his dad was taking the night shift and they had the whole house to themselves, eating and watching movies together. It was like the old times with Scott but there was a slight difference, because Stiles had never blushed when he was around Scott. He was also scared to do something stupid which made Derek hate him but he hoped he wouldn't. It was positive now he liked Derek, probably more than he was supposed to and he knew he was doomed when he was jerking off under the shower and imagined his hands were Derek's. He came almost immediately, taking him minutes to catch his breath. Yeah, there was something definitely wrong with him. He persuaded himself it was only an accident but deep in his heart he knew it wasn't. And slowly he realized, much to his horror that he was starting to want Derek. Also, he wanted Derek to feel the same way. At least, he hoped. He was really stupid.

Just because he could open up to him and have he talking about things he had never told anyone didn't mean anything, they just had some things in common, that's all. So far he was able to control himself and didn't do anything stupid but then came that certain Monday night which started pretty alike any other. His dad had night shift again and after eating and watching some comedy in the TV he went to bed and Derek took his usual seat in his armchair. He drifted off to sleep, but later he wished he wouldn't have.

He was sitting on the couch in the living room, leaning against Derek's shoulder as Derek had an arm wrapped around his shoulder while watching TV when suddenly the door burst open and revealed a furious Peter Hale.

"How long do you intend to deceive that poor boy?" He yelled furiously and Derek got to his feet immediately, protecting Stiles who was staring at them shocked.

"What are you talking about?" He mumbled, frowning, his gaze switching from Peter to Derek and back on.

"Nothing." Derek bit out and glared at his uncle, his claws and fangs out already. "Leave us alone."

"Com'on." He teased in a sweet yet dangerous tone. "Tell him you want to change him. You want him to be part of the pack."

"Enough!" Derek barked but Peter only grinned, moving to look into Stiles eyes.

"Tell him you killed Lydia just to make him forget." It was the last drop and Derek leapt forward to beat the hell out of Peter when Stiles suddenly jumped up, yelling "Stop!"

"Is that true?" He asked, staring at Derek horrified.

"Stiles, I-"

"Is that true or not?" He demanded and Derek looked ashamed but before he could open his mouth to reply Peter had his claws deep in his back and immediately blood was spilling from Derek's mouth as he made a gurgled sound, coughing blood.

"Thank you, Stiles." Peter grinned at him, tossing Derek aside. "And by the way, no, it wasn't true." He added with an evil smirk and disappeared. Stiles ran to Derek, holding his face between his palms.

"I'm so sorry, Derek, I'm really-"

"It's okay." Derek whispered and more blood poured down his chin and he tried to make a smile but it turned to be a painful grimace and then his eyes were lifeless.

"No, no, no! Come on, man, you can't just die!" Stiles screamed, shaking him roughly but nothing happened. It must be a dream; he kept on repeating as he closed his eyes, chanting it like a mantra. "It's a dream and I have to wake up, I have to wake up, Derek's in my room, I have to-"

He opened his and he was back in his room, Derek sitting on the edge of his bed, shaking him gently. Stiles sat up suddenly, taking large sips of the air and staring at Derek relieved, eyes brimmed with tears.

"It was just a bad dream." Derek said comfortingly, stroking his thumb over Stiles' shoulder.

"I know, I know. I forced myself to wake up." Stiles mumbled, wiping his eyes before the tears could fall. "I know you would have never done something like that." He whispered without thinking then his eyes went wide, staring at Derek, afraid how he would response but he only received a soft smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered, but Stiles shook his head.

"I'd rather not." He whispered and when Derek moved his hand away he instinctively reached for it and grabbed it, causing Derek to look at him surprised, confused. "I… I was wondering maybe, um, that maybe… am I allowed to give you hug?" He blurted out finally; chewing his lips nervously as Derek looked even more shocked than before. "You know what? Just forget it, it was a stupid idea, I don't know what I was thinking, I-"

He was cut off as Derek twisted his hand and grabbed Stiles' wrist, pulling him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting and protecting way. "It's okay." He said softly and Stiles smiled against his chest, wrapping his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. It felt amazing and he wished he could stay there forever. But as every good thing it was bound to end at some time and after a few minutes Stiles reluctantly pulled back, feeling like an idiot once again. He couldn't face Derek again, he was so ashamed, this whole situation being so embarrassing he wanted to floor open up and swallow him in whole before he could do anything stupid like that.

"Um, thanks. I guess." He mumbled embarrassed, avoiding making any eye-contact. "I'll sleep now."

"Am I making you uncomfortable again?" Derek asked quietly, sounding slightly guilty and Stiles turned back but still staring at everything but Derek.

"No, I just feel like a complete idiot." He admitted.

"Why?" Now he didn't expect for that kind of question. It was a good question though, because really, why was he feeling like an idiot? He didn't know where to start but he had already messed things up pretty badly so as well as he should tell Derek some of it.

"I'm constantly having nightmares and hallucinations. I split my thigh because I was depressed then you came and I was telling probably everything to you and I don't understand why but I just felt like I should and now you spend every night here, taking care of me like I was a stupid kid and… well, yeah, I think that's enough."

"If you don't want me to be here just tell me." Derek said, his voice sounding hurt and Stiles grimaced at that.

"No, I want you to be here. I'm always looking forward to it, it's just… I can't understand myself, I'm so confused." He blurted, holding his head between his palms.

"Well, honestly, I'm not good with dealing emotions but…" Derek left the sentence hanging in the air and pulled Stiles into his embrace once again, stroking his back softly. This only made Stiles even more confused but he didn't care, because he loved this feeling and for a brief minute he could forget about everything and just enjoy being in Derek's arm. He was doomed, it was clear by now.

He buried his face into his chest once again, enjoying his unique scent and wrapped his arms around him, not intending to pull back until Derek would. He did, eventually; though Stiles got the feeling it was pretty reluctant. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

"I'll really sleep now." Stiles said because nothing else came to his mind and turned away, pulling the covers over his body. He felt the weight being lifted from the bed and heard Derek sitting back into the armchair but no matter how much he wanted to tell him to lie beside him, he couldn't do that. So instead, he remembered how great his body felt against his, and slowly fell asleep, with a small smile on his face.

The next time they met neither of them mentioned the hugs but they felt more comfortable around each other and Stiles was getting positive about he liked Derek. He wasn't head over heels, yet, but he was looking forward to meet him, almost counting the minutes and he couldn't wipe his small grin off his face when they were together. Another week passed and it was Saturday evening when Stiles noted with a nervous gulp that it was full moon that night and Derek probably wouldn't have time for him. It was a pleasant surprise when he appeared, smiling as Stiles suggested to watch some kind of comedy and grinned when Stiles told him he would make something to eat.

"What?" He asked, frowning then grinned back when Derek raised his hand, holding a bag of food in it.

"I didn't know what to buy, so there's Chinese, Thai and Italian."

"And here I thought you were living on raw, deer meat."

"Well, I can make an exception now." Derek stated and Stiles' eyes widened in shock. Then Derek let out a snort which could have been a muffled chuckle and Stiles realized he was joking. The world was going to end, Derek Hale was joking!

He let out a happy laugh then took the bag from him and headed into the kitchen to place the food on plates. He then went to the living room where Derek had the movie already starting, it was Taxi; and he was sitting in the middle of the couch, leaving Stiles no choice but to sit right beside him, their shoulders almost touching and Stiles wondered if he had done it on purpose or only by accident.

Derek looked… weird. He had his fists clutched on his knees, sometimes gulping thickly and switching uncomfortably. Stiles wondered if it was because of the moon. Was it that hard to hold his wolf back?

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, worried, examining his face carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Derek said and moved a bit further away. Okay, so it was by accident. Stiles noted with a hint of disappointment.

Stiles kept silent about it but when the movie was over he took the opportunity again and asked. "Are you sure? Is it that hard to control?"

"What?" Derek looked like as if he had been slapped. It was strange, very strange.

"The wolf. Is it that hard to control?"

"I'll manage, don't worry."

"You can go if you want. I can manage one night without you." Stiles smiled sympathetically and Derek looked away.

"It's okay." He insisted so he didn't push further and switched the TV off, heading upstairs. Derek told him he would go after him within a few minutes so he quickly changed, tugging his jeans down and pulling his sweatpants on. He was about to put his shirt on when Derek came in and Stiles stopped the movement, looking at him, completely forgetting he was topless.

"Oh my god! Derek, you sure you won't tear me apart?" Stiles exclaimed, staring at his hands and Derek realized shocked that his claws were out. "Your eyes are bright red, too." Stiles added as he approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder but Derek took a step back immediately, shocking Stiles.

"Sorry, I'm fine, just, keep distance, please." He said stiffly and though Stiles didn't want to, he nodded in understanding, going back to finally put his shirt on. He noticed that Derek didn't take his usual spot in the armchair but rather sat on the floor, probably the farthest place in his room. He didn't comment on that matter, knowing it was the wolf and Derek had a tough time controlling it. Climbing into his bed he said "'Night" and focused on trying to fall asleep, hoping Derek wouldn't wolf out while he was asleep.

Gratefully, he didn't and when Stiles woke up early in the morning Derek was sitting in the armchair, looking as usual as if nothing weird had happened.

"Hey, you look better." Stiles flashed him a smile and Derek smiled back, nodding. He glanced at the clock, it wasn't even six o'clock but he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep back. Minutes of silence passed when he finally gathered his courage to ask. "Since it's Sunday I thought we could hang out somewhere, if you don't mind."

"Sorry, but I have some business to do." He rejected and Stiles felt sad, even though he knew Derek didn't do it on purpose. He was asking for too much, he was the one who messed it up again. "But I'll come at night." He promised and though Stiles forced a smile, Derek knew it wasn't genuine. "I should get going, now." He added then and Stiles nodded in understanding but he felt like shit. It was probably one of the worst Sunday mornings ever.

"What about letting you drive my Camaro later?" Derek offered with a smile as he turned back from the window and Stiles sat up immediately, grinning.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll be here around eight, okay?"

"Perfect." Stiles nodded, his grin even wider as he said goodbye to Derek. He was starting to feel that his strange affection wasn't one-sided after all and was keen to find it out as soon as possible. Now he had the whole day to make up several plans how to find it out without freaking Derek out. Life wasn't as bad as he had thought after all.


	3. Chapter Three

Stiles had planned everything flawlessly. His father would be at home around ten so he had to be back at about 9:45 pm and then wouldn't get suspicious. Then Derek could come a bit later, probably around eleven, when he was sure his dad would be asleep. So it was obvious he freaked out when his dad pulled into the driveway at ten past seven.

"Dad, what a… surprise." Stiles greeted him as he found him in the kitchen later, trying hard to control his shock and forcing a happy smile. "I thought you were working until late."

"Don't get over-excited." His dad frowned at him.

"No, no, I'm just surprised, that's all." Stiles laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?" His dad asked with a sigh, turning to face him and Stiles looked away, embarrassed. Was he too obvious?

"What is what?" He decided it would be better to play dumb but his father had known him far too well.

"Don't think I'm stupid, Stiles. What are you up to?"

Complete defeat. Stiles was chewing on his lips nervously as his mind was spinning, desperately trying to think of a more or less acceptable lie.

"Um, I just… okay, I planned to sleep over at Scott's." He admitted, trying to sound as sincere as he could, pretending he was sorry.

"You have school tomorrow." His dad pointed out.

"Yeah, but he spent the weekend with his girlfriend and recently we didn't have much time together. It's just came in the last minute, really." Stiles explained; looking uncomfortable then raised his gaze to meet his father's eyes. "please?"

"You know I don't like when you sleep elsewhere during school time."

"I know, I'm sorry for not telling it sooner. Please? Just for once? I promise we won't be late tomorrow." He insisted and waited for his father's reply with holding his breath back.

"Fine." He finally gave in with a sigh. "But just for once."

"Thank you, Dad, I love you!" Stiles exclaimed cheerfully and threw his arms around him, giving him a hug. "I'm gonna gather my things then." He said and before his dad could have changed his mind, he hurried upstairs, taking his phone out of his pocket, starting typing in a rush.

Dad's at home. Could you park two blocks from my house? I'll meet you there at 8

He put the phone aside and grabbed his rucksack, packing his books in it and stuffing in a change of clothes, too. He would call Scott later and ask him if he could stay over.

Sure

Derek's reply came a few minutes later and Stiles smiled happily as he was heading out at ten to eight, waving his dad goodbye. He was surprised Stiles didn't take the Jeep but he said he would rather have a good walk now, so it was okay. He hoped his father believed it; otherwise he would be in great trouble.

On his way he called Scott to ask if it was okay he would go and sleep over but it turned out Scott had already had one guest at his home, Isaac, and though he offered Stiles to join them, he really didn't have the mood. He hung up after telling him to have fun and cursed under his breath. Now, where the hell could he spend the night?!

Derek was already there when he arrived, leaning against his expensive sport car lazily, pushing himself up as he saw Stiles approaching. He greeted him with a small nod then frowned, his gaze fixed on Stiles' rucksack.

"What's that?" He asked and Stiles pulled a face, inhaling sharply.

"I lied to my father I'd sleep over at Scott, so…" He shrugged, opening the door and tossing it onto the back seat.

"Oh." Derek looked surprised, almost disappointed as he continued. "So I don't have to keep you company tonight?"

"Actually, Isaac is at Scott's, so now I have no idea where should I spend the night." Stiles grimaced sourly, sighing troubled. The tension from Derek's shoulders was removed a bit and he smiled again.

"You can sleep at my place if you want to." He offered.

"Thanks, but I don't want to bother you further, I'm already a pain in the ass, I know." He mumbled, determinedly not meeting Derek's eyes. However, Derek wasn't the type to give up easily and he placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, lowering his head as he tried to look at his face properly. Stiles reluctantly looked back and saw Derek smiling.

"It's okay, and you're not a pain in the ass, stop thinking so little of yourself. It's getting annoying." He said bluntly and Stiles grimaced but then nodded, smiling back.

"Sorry. So, let's get in the car." His mood was getting better as he hopped into the driver's seat, excited to start the engine. His heart skipped a beat as Derek flashed him a small, encouraging smile and he gripped the steering-wheel tighter, breathing in. Then he started the engine.

It was amazing. The seats were far more comfortable than in his Jeep, the engine making almost happy sounds as he increased the pace and it only added to his joy that Derek was sitting beside him, occasionally smiling at him or saying which turn they should take. Half an hour passed and Stiles felt completely relaxed, happy to reach then cross the speed limit and drive like a madman. He was a freaking badass and he enjoyed it.

It was past nine o'clock when he stopped the engine after he parked the car close to Derek's home. Well, it wasn't something you would call a 'home', it looked like as an unused factory, but it was Derek's, so Stiles was totally fine with it. And he was even happier when he found out that Peter wasn't lurking around, sighing relieved. However, Cora gave him a scare when she appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey!" He greeted her with a nervous smile but she didn't comment on that matter, only smiled back at him, looking somehow satisfied which Stiles couldn't understand why.

"Hello, Stiles. What a pleasant surprise." There was no mockery in her tone and Stiles relaxed a bit, not noticing the strange glance she exchanged with Derek. "Sorry, but I'm heading out right now, make yourself at home." She offered kindly and Stiles nodded, but she was already leaving, stopping right in front of Derek and saying something Stiles couldn't hear. Derek only rolled his eyes and pushed past her then Cora closed the door behind her, giggling.

"Um, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"Stiles." Derek growled, slightly annoyed and Stiles got the message.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He threw his arms up defensively. "So, where will I sleep?" He looked around, finding a couch that didn't look really comfortable.

"You can use my bedroom." Derek offered nonchalantly, walking to his fridge. "Want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Stiles nodded hastily, approaching Derek to examine the contents of his fridge. "Can I make pancakes?"

"Sure, anything you want." Derek looked surprised for a second but then nodded in agreement. Stiles gave him a grin as he gathered the ingredients.

Since Derek didn't even have a television, they ate in silence in the kitchen, Stiles shifting uncomfortably from time to time, gulping thickly. Really, this whole thing with Derek was getting more and more confusing and he knew he swore he would find out how Derek felt about it but he didn't have the courage after all. At least, not until he was about to go to bed and Derek stayed downstairs, saying he could sleep on the couch.

"Are you sure? That thing looks pretty uncomfortable to me." Stiles pointed out but Derek only shrugged.

"I'll be fine."

"Um… your bed is pretty big, so… I was thinking you might… you can sleep beside me." Stiles mumbled awkwardly, hating himself for blushing slightly. It wasn't such a big deal, he had often slept in the same bed with Scott, but that was different. Derek looked fairly shocked by his suggestion but replied before Stiles could start stuttering nonsense again.

"Won't it be 'weird'?" He asked carefully and Stiles cheeks reddened a shade deeper but forced himself to look into his eyes and smile, hoping he wasn't too obvious.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm okay with weird." He admitted, feeling at ease as Derek nodded and followed him upstairs.

Stiles went to the bathroom to change his clothes when he realized he didn't bring anything to sleep in and he shuffled back to the bedroom, wanting the floor open up under him and swallow him as he gave Derek a nervous grin.

"Um, can I borrow a shirt? I forgot mine."

"Yeah, there." Derek nodded as if it wasn't a big deal, which was the truth but Stiles made a fuss about it. He beckoned his head towards the dresser and Stiles went to it, grabbing the first tee he saw, mumbling "thanks" as he hurried back to the bathroom. There he changed quickly, thanking god he had at least his sweat pants, then he brushed his teeth and headed back to the bedroom, finding Derek already lying on the bed, wearing only his jeans. Stiles was shocked at how cut Derek was, well, he should have guessed, he was a werewolf after all, but he had never imagined him topless. Well, it was lie, he did imagine him but that was another story. He gulped hard and forced his gaze away from Derek's perfect body, lying down on the other side of the bed, as far from Derek as he was able to. He rolled on his other side, facing the wall opposite instead of Derek, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep but it became clear soon that he couldn't relax with having Derek almost right beside him, and the fact that he was half-naked didn't help at all. After a good hour of staring into the darkness Stiles sat up, groaning annoyed as he rubbed his temple.

"You okay?" Derek's voice sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just can't sleep." Stiles admitted, feeling miserable.

"You're safe here." Derek said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder, to comfort him as he always did.

"I know." Stiles turned slightly and smiled, sighing. "I'm just… nervous, I think. New place, that's all." Well, it was half true. He did have some difficulties getting used to new places but right now it wasn't the problem. It was Derek lying in the same bed with him that kept his mind busy with stupid thoughts.

"I'm here." Derek smiled and suddenly hugged Stiles from the back, taking his breath away. Stiles' whole body tensed for several moments before he could relax against his touch, inhaling deeply. He placed his hands over Derek's arm, squeezing it gently. They stayed in that position for minutes then Derek pulled back, turning Stiles to face him. "If you need anything, just say. You know you can tell me anything."

Stiles nodded. He really appreciated the offer and knew he could tell anything to Derek but he didn't want to tell him that how badly he wanted to hug him and stay like that for hours, maybe fell asleep with Derek's arms being wrapped around him protectively.

"Thanks. I'm feeling better know." He managed a weak smile and lied down, rolling onto his left and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He spent probably another hour with tossing and turning restlessly before he finally fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of running water and blinked a few times before his eyes got used to the dim daylight. He turned and buried his face into the pillow, inhaling Derek's unique scent deeply and humming happily as he pulled his knees up a bit. Then his eyes flew open and he sat up straight, looking around nervously. He wasn't at home but before the sudden realization would let him panic he remembered Derek offered him to stay at his place. So he could deduce that the sounds coming from the bathroom were made by Derek taking a shower.

Stiles got up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He had such a good sleep and felt so refreshed. He glanced at the clock and noted he still had time before going to school and decided to eat something first, then take a quick shower when Derek was finished. He trotted down the stairs, smiling happily as he headed into the kitchen only to stop dead on his tracks, seeing Cora sitting on the counter, sipping coffee.

"Oh, hey." Stiles mumbled surprised. "Good morning!" He said then, cheerfully.

"Had a good night, eh?" Cora gave him a knowing smirk but Stiles didn't understand. Cora let out a sigh at Stiles confused expression, waving him to come closer. "You know, I can sense it." He handed a cup to Stiles who took it unconsciously. "The bound between you and Derek." She explained as he poured some black coffee into the cup. "And I'm pretty sure he can sense it, too." She smiled, adding milk and sugar then put a spoon into it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles admitted honestly, because he really didn't get this whole 'bound' thing. What bound? Okay, he was starting to like Derek, spent some time with him and he was sure that Derek liked spending time with him but that was all. Cora gave him a mysterious look.

"He sucks in expressing emotions." Cora continued, looking at Stiles seriously. "But if you accept my advice, you should make it clear. He wouldn't reject you. If he would, then he was lying."

"Cora!" Derek's warning voice cut in the air as he appeared in the doorway, and Cora gave him a cheeky grin then winked at Stiles and quickly hurried out of the kitchen. "I hope she's not bothering you." Derek said quietly as he approached the coffee maker beside Stiles.

"I've heard that!" Cora yelled from the living room but Derek ignored it.

"Um, no, no, we were just… chatting." Stiles said and hoped his heartbeat wouldn't give him away. It was the truth after all, more or less. He took a few sips of his coffee. "I'm going to have a shower if it's okay."

"Of course it's okay." Derek replied.

"Then, may I get a towel?" Stiles asked and the expression Derek had was worth gold. He looked like as if Stiles had slapped him.

"Sorry, Stiles, we're not prepared for visitors." Cora appeared, leaning against the doorframe. "But you could use mine if you don't mind. I'll buy you one later, okay?"

"No, no, I don't mind, thank you." Stiles smiled. "But you don't have to buy one for me, I don't think-"

"Well, having a spare towel wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?" She cut him off, smiling stiffly and Stiles got the message to leave so he just turned on his heels and hurried upstairs to the bathroom, closing the door.

What the hell was that? What was Cora referring to by saying 'bound'? Stiles was confused but it wasn't a surprise, because he had been confused over Derek for weeks by now. And what should he make clear? Her sentence kept echoing in his mind. 'He wouldn't reject you.' What the hell was wrong with every werewolf? Stiles liked Cora, she was always nice to him but her words made his head ache, not being able to think clearly. And if there wouldn't be enough drama and stress already, Scott called him right after he finished showering and sounded angry.

"Where the hell are you?" He demanded without a greeting and Stiles almost dropped his phone.

"Um, well, it's difficult to-"

"Your dad's just called me, asking if we were surely awake because you didn't answer his call." He explained, both discomposed and worried.

"Holy god, what did you say to him?" Stiles exclaimed, the blood running from his head.

"Don't worry, I covered you, but you owe me an explanation, man."

"Thanks." Stiles sighed relieved and he could hear the stone falling from his heart. "Okay, I'll tell you everything at school."

"You better." Scott threatened and hung up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Stiles groaned defeated, holding his head between his hands, whining.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, appearing suddenly, causing Stiles to jump slightly in surprise.

"No, I'm not okay. I have to tell Scott everything." He groaned, falling back on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not really." Stiles didn't want to tell Scott anything about Derek but he had no choice now. And what exactly should he say? He wasn't sure even himself. Great, now he had half an hour to collect the thoughts he hadn't been able to for weeks! Life sucked…

He arrived at school just in time, because he asked Cora to drop him a few blocks away, not wanting to get attention. Derek offered him to give him a ride but he declined kindly and asked Cora instead, telling Derek that he had done far enough for him. He wasn't happy about it but nodded, promising Stiles he would go over at the same time.

Stiles was tense, worrying that he would have an awkward talk with Cora in the car but she didn't bring the Derek topic up again and Stiles suspected Derek had a few not so nice words with her. He was grateful that she drove in silence because he could concentrate on his own thoughts, organising them even if it was just a little. However, he was also grateful for what she had said before, because it gave him courage and a hint of hope. He should try talking to Derek tonight, knowing his father wouldn't be at home.

He only got a chance to talk to Scott properly during lunch, he suggested to go outside and find a quiet spot. He was relieved when Scott asked Isaac to leave them alone, and also when he reassured Stiles that Allison wouldn't come to join them. However, Stiles wanted to avoid of the topic as long as he could, starting to eat his sandwich slowly, taking his time.

"Dude, just get over with it." Scott growled annoyed when he got sick of the waiting, glaring at his friend. "Where were you last night?"

"Um, okay, I should say it beforehand that you won't like it and that I'm fairly sure you will misunderstand so-"

"Just spit it out." He demanded impatiently.

"At Derek's."

Scott's eyes literally widened in both horror and shock. "What were you doing there?"

"Look, it's pretty complicated."

"Just tell me." Scott sighed, looking calmer than before.

"We were just hanging around."

"You? Hanging around? With Derek?" Scott asked in disbelief then laughed. "You can't be serious."

"He is actually a nice guy." Stiles added quietly.

"Are you sure you're talking about Derek? Derek Hale? The one who is a total ass and would happily kill both of us, not to mention my girlfriend and her family?"

"Well, he was there for me when you weren't so I'd appreciate if you stopped this." Stiles blurted out plainly and Scott immediately shut up, looking guilty.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "It's just, I'm shocked. I didn't know about it."

"Yeah, you didn't know about a lot of things, coz you were too busy with Allison and Isaac."

"You're still my best friend."

"Well, best friends don't do this to each other." Stiles argued, feeling furious suddenly. Scott had no right to make jokes about Derek when he was really a nice guy and if he hadn't been there for Stiles, he would have already gone insane or die from the lack of sleep. So he was furious for a reason.

There was a long silence between them when Scott finally broke it, sighing. "Look, I know I wasn't such a good friend lately, but I'll try to fix it, okay? And you can tell me anything."

Those were the exact words Stiles wanted to hear and gave him a small smile, nodding. "Deal."

"Great." Scott smiled, relieved. "So, about Derek…"

"I've been having nightmares." Stiles admitted darkly, staring at his shoes. "And kind of hallucinations. I couldn't sleep, I was scared at home and it was really driving me insane. I know it doesn't look like a big deal but believe me, it was. Then Derek find it out and helped me, I could talk to him about it." Well, it wasn't the exact truth but he didn't lie so it was okay for now, Scott didn't need to know too much. "But, I'm better now." He ensured Scott, forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so bad." Scott sighed, looking sincere and Stiles couldn't stay mad at him for so long. They were best friends after all.

"Just, try to spend some time with me, too. I understand you have Allison and Isaac is also your friend, but I'm your friend, too, and I want my own free time with you, hanging around as we had always done." Stiles' smile grew more honest and Scott nodded, giving him a hug,

"Deal."

Okay, so one problem was solved but there were still enough remained.

Worst of all his confusion increased even more at that evening when Derek appeared at the usual time, having this serious look all over his face though he looked slightly happy. Stiles couldn't quite decide what it meant but he got to know soon.

"You're still afraid of the dark, right?" Derek asked, examining Stiles eyes thoroughly. He nodded reluctantly, having a really bad feeling about it. Just when did Derek have any good ideas anyway? "So, I've this idea." Here it comes! Stiles was done for sure. "In order to overcome your fear, you should face it." Well, it wasn't a surprise, really, and Stiles resisted the urge to give him a mocking grin with a reply of 'yeah, tell me something I don't know'. Well, he didn't have to because he was sure Derek could read him like an open book by now but he seemed not to pay attention to Stiles' reaction.

"So, we will switch every light off then you start with something close, like walking from your room to the bathroom." Derek suggested and though Stiles didn't have the mood for stupid therapeutic games, he himself thought it wasn't such a bad idea. At least, he would be able to use the bathroom during night, not having to hold it back until dawn.

"Fine. I'm shocked to say it, but I'm impressed." Stiles grinned cheekily then hurried downstairs and turned the lights off. Then he came back to his room and switched that light off, too, sighing as the darkness enveloped him.

"It'll be fine." Derek encouraged him and took a seat in Stiles' chair. "Remember, I'm right here, nothing would happen."

Stiles swallowed thickly but nodded, walking up to his door and opening it casually. He shivered as he stepped forward, but tried to concentrate on Derek instead of letting his scary fantasy get him. The house was rather creepy in the dark and Stiles winced every time the floor creaked under his feet. He even shut his eyes but then decided it was worse, so opened them again. He practically ran to the bathroom, bursting the door open and turning the lights on, panting.

Seconds later Derek appeared in the doorway, smiling at him. "It wasn't bad for a first try."

"Are you kidding? I almost tripped over as I run." Stiles gave him a look of disbelief, whining troubled. "I'm pathetic."

"Hey, I told you to stop this self-pitying." Derek rolled his eyes, frustrated. "It's getting on my nerves."

Stiles stared at him amazed for a few minutes, considering Derek's words. He was right. He wasn't pathetic because he was afraid of the dark but because he was continuously blaming himself for everything.

"Let's try it again, I'll be back in your room and you come in. Okay?" Derek flashed him another encouraging smile and when Stiles nodded, he left.

Stiles took a deep breath then gathered his courage and switched the lights off, approaching his room slowly, trying to calm his rapid heartbeats down. He told to himself it was okay, that nothing bad would be there and it was only his imagination but when he saw a dark figure on one of the pictures hanging on the wall, he jumped suddenly, rushing back to his room, gasping for air.

"Stiles?" Derek asked worried, switching the lights on immediately then placing his hand on his shoulders, looking at his face. "Are you okay?"

Stiles shook his head. "This is not going to work, I can't-" His voice faltered, his whole body was shivering.

"It's okay." Derek whispered, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Stiles inhaled deeply and slowly relaxed under Derek's touch. "Let's try something else." Derek suggested when he was sure Stiles was feeling a little better.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Stiles opposed, his eyes begging for Derek not to send him out in the dark again.

"I'll go with you. Maybe we've rushed it a bit." Derek smiled at him again. "Trust me."

Stiles was hesitating, considering it heavily. Yeah, maybe having Derek with him for the first few times would be a better idea than trying it alone. Finally, he nodded but was pleasantly shocked when Derek grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, switching the lights off on their way.

Stiles felt the air suddenly becoming hotter and steamier and could only hope that Derek thought his heartbeats only increased due to the darkness, not because they were practically holding hands which Stiles didn't really have a problem with. In fact, it felt good and he let Derek show the way, unconsciously following him as he gripped his hand a bit tighter.

"Calm down, Stiles." Derek said softly, pulling Stiles towards the bathroom. "Now, open it." He stopped in front of the closed door, nudging Stiles gently. "You'll be fine, nothing is there. I would sense it, right?"

Stiles nodded and grabbed the knob with shaking fingers and pushed the door open. Derek was right, nothing unordinary was there and he heaved a sigh of relief. "Come." Derek whispered and clutched his fingers around Stiles' wrist, pulling him towards the shower, pushing the curtains aside with one swift movement. Stiles winced and his heart jumped as for a brief second he saw Lydia's blood covered body falling out but then he saw nothing, but the shapes of the shower in the dark. He didn't realize he moved closer to Derek and stepped back uncomfortably but Derek gripped his hand tighter.

"It's okay." His voice was so soft and reassuring, Stiles resisted the urge to hug him, knowing it would only mess things up more. Though deep in his heart he already knew he was done, but he yet had to admit it himself.

They continued exploring the dark house with holding hands, going from the bathroom back to Stiles room, then to the bedroom of Stiles' dad, then continued moving towards the bathroom again and coming to a halt at the top of the stairs. It went good, better than if Stiles had to do it alone and except for a few scary shapes and blood covered limbs it was okay, and Stiles felt slightly better now.

"I think that's enough for one day." Derek said at last and headed back to Stiles' bedroom, switching the lights on finally, and letting Stiles' hand go, though he might have been touching him longer than he should had to.

"Thanks." Stiles gave him a cheerful smile and before he could stop himself he wrapped his arms around Derek who was caught off-guard. He pulled back just as quickly as he started, with a look of sheer horror all over his face. His cheeks flushed as he mumbled embarrassed. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"It's fine, actually." Derek gave him a grin and Stiles grinned back shyly then quickly changed the topic, asking if Derek was hungry then hurrying downstairs to prepare dinner.

Stiles suggested they should watch a movie now in his bedroom, because his dad would be home around two and he didn't want him to find Derek having a sleepover at his house, with his son. Derek didn't oppose, so they went upstairs, Stiles got the laptop ready while Derek brought up the plates.

"You can… sit here." Stiles gave him a small smile as he nodded his head towards the free spot beside him on the bed and though Derek looked surprised, he took the place silently, leaning against the headboard.

As it should have been expected, Stiles fell asleep again, and Derek had to grab his plate quickly before it fell of and maybe got crashed. He put the plates carefully down onto the bedside table and when he was certain that Stiles wouldn't wake up, he stopped the movie and turned the laptop off, putting it back to its usual place. Then he tugged the blanket out under Stiles and pulled it over him, making him comfortable. He was about to step back when Stiles grabbed his arm suddenly, mumbling nonsense.

"What?" Derek whispered confused.

"You can… sleep beside me." Stiles mumbled again, his eyes still shut.

"I'm fine with the-" Derek started to reject kindly, assuming Stiles was only talking in his sleep. He was wrong.

"Please, I want it." Stiles insisted, his lids half opened as he sent a shy smile at Derek. He slowly nodded and then climbed into bed but it was smaller than his and their shoulders touched. He rolled on his left side to give Stiles more space, facing the wall opposite when Stiles rolled on his right and pushed his back against Derek, making a happy snort. It felt surprisingly great and Stiles was relieved he was in half-daze, because awake he would have never asked for such a thing. Or maybe he finally got the courage after hearing Cora's advice. Well, it didn't appear Derek didn't like it, because he didn't pull away and slowly Stiles drifted off to sleep, being sure he wouldn't have a nightmare that night.

The next morning Stiles woke up alone – as usual – but for once he was thanking it to God. His cheeks were burning as he remembered what he had asked from Derek half-asleep and wanted to sink with shame. He whimpered loudly as he got up and headed towards the bathroom when an image of Derek holding his hand popped up in his mind and it immediately sent a tingling sensation straight to his groins. Great, now he had to deal with a major hard-on early in the morning, desperately trying to get the image of Derek out of his head. It was useless, and jerked off under the shower, moaning Derek's name as he came hard and it was going to be even more certain that something was really wrong with him.

He put on fresh clothes and went back to his room, taking his phone in hand as he headed downstairs to prepare breakfast. He slid a finger across the screen to unlock it and his heart jumped a little in excitement when he saw there was a note typed in.

See you later. Derek

A sudden wave of joy overcame him and he grinned uncontrollably. So he didn't mess it up after all. He practically flew into the kitchen, glad his father was still asleep otherwise it would have been awkward to explain the idiotic grin all over his face. He wondered if it had meant Derek as much as to him or was it a simple note? But he wasn't that kind of a guy…

However his happy mood evaporated when Isaac joined them at lunch. It wasn't his appearance, because since he talked about it Scott he paid more attention and Stiles also agreed to spend time with Isaac, too, knowing he wasn't a bad guy after all. It was his news that brought Stiles slightly down.

"There's an Alpha pack out there." He stated seriously, looking terrified. Well, it was understandable, even one Alpha werewolf could be scary, not a whole pack of them.

"You mean… a pack… full of… Alphas?" Scott repeated shocked, frowning. Yes, Scott, that's exactly what Isaac had said. He could be really slow sometimes.

"And how does it involve us?" Stiles asked confused. They hadn't done anything to draw their attention, lately, so they may not be a threat after all. Yeah, he wished.

"Well, I don't know much, but I've heard something about they were coming for Derek to get revenge or what." Stiles stomach jumped in nerve as he heard the name.

"Why?" Stiles asked but Isaac shrugged, giving him an apologetic look.

"I only knew this much, sorry."

"No problem, man." Scott joined in at last, looking determined. "We'll figure it out." His glance settled on Stiles who raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What?"

Scott looked pretty uncomfortable as he was searching for the best words. "You've been close lately…"

"Oh, no way in hell!" Stiles stated firmly. They might have been close – were they? – but he didn't want to risk this fragile relationship or whatever it was between them.

"Stiles, it would be easier to find out." Scott insisted.

"You could ask just straight and then we should keep a secret about it." Isaac added, earning a death glare from Stiles.

"No, I'm not going to interrogate him." He repeated firmly. "We will do it as usually, sneaking around, eavesdropping and doing any other stuff needed."

Scott and Isaac continued trying to persuade him but his decision was unwavering on this topic so after a good fifteen minutes they gave up, agreeing to do it as usually. Stiles felt relieved they completely dropped that topic for the rest of the day and was happy to enjoy lacrosse practice at last, chatting about unimportant things with Scott and Isaac, sometimes Boyd or Danny joining in the conversation.

This was like any normal day before, more or less, and Stiles was really happy about it but his mood was ruined again as he saw Derek's Camaro in the parking lot. He suspected there had to be some kind of trouble or Derek wouldn't come to the school. Scott and Isaac exchanged a confused look as Stiles continued staring at the car, gulping as Derek pulled the window down.

"Get in, we need to talk." He practically ordered and Stiles wanted to oppose like he always did but didn't want to get unwanted attention, plus, he figured there must be a big problem. He handed his car keys to Scott, asking him to take his Jeep home as he approached the black Camaro and opened the door.

"It better be important." He mumbled begrudgingly as he hopped onto the passenger's seat. Derek didn't reply just started the engine. He had been driving for ten minutes when he finally started speaking, but it wasn't about his problem.

"So, how was school?" He glanced at Stiles who gave him a look of disbelief, raising his eyebrows.

"Derek, seriously? You didn't come to talk about my day."

"I was just showing some interest." Derek shrugged.

"Fine, it was okay." Stiles turned his look away, staring at the buildings outside. "So, what is it?"

Derek hesitated a bit but then sighed, troubled. "There's an Alpha pack."

"Yeah, I know that." Stiles replied nonchalantly, stretching his arms out. "And I guess they've come for you?"

"What? How do you know it?" Derek asked shocked, glancing at Stiles again.

"Isaac." Stiles shrugged, giving him a cheeky grin. Derek let out a frustrated growl.

"I'm going to have some serious talk with him about loyalty" Derek stated darkly.

"Ow, com'on, do you really think it is betrayal? He only told Scott and me. He was worried." Stiles was defending Isaac. True, he wasn't very fond of him and he guessed it was mutual, but Isaac really was a nice guy, and Stiles was grateful for him for worrying about Derek. Not many of them did.

"I'm not mad because he told you. I'm mad because he also told Scott." Stiles realized Derek had a hard time controlling himself and since he didn't want him to wolf out while driving he put a hand on his arm, squeezing it softly in an attempt to calm him down.

"Hey, if he had told me, I would have told Scott anyway." He grinned but apparently it only made things worse and Stiles cursed himself.

"Good to know, thanks." Derek said mockingly.

"I know you don't like Scott very much but he is my best friend. I know he doesn't like you, too, but he helped every time you needed it." Stiles said honestly then decided they should go back to their original topic. "So, what is about this Alpha pack?"

"There have been many murders recently." Derek was relieved they were finally back to the Alpha problem. "It appears to be some kind of ritual thing, but it's really weird and confusing. It's not something werewolves would do but a witch, probably." He explained.

"Witches?" Stiles exclaimed with wide eyes. "What the hell, man?"

"You should already know there are more supernatural creatures out there than werewolves and kanimas. I thought you were smarter." He smirked at Stiles who gave him a snort of indignity.

"Well, sorry for not spending my free time wondering how many kinds of crazy, vicious beasts could be running out there."

"Anyway, we've been tracking them down for weeks, trying to find their lair and figure out what's their aim." Yeah, right, back to the topic.

"Wait, what is 'we'?" Stiles frowned. He didn't know anything about it.

"Peter, Cora and me. Sometimes Isaac."

"You should have told me earlier." Stiles mumbled, not understanding why he felt hurt. Derek had many secrets he couldn't blame him for not telling them. But it felt bad, anyway, he couldn't help that.

"You had enough problems, I didn't want to cause you more." Derek said quietly and Stiles smiled softly to himself.

"Thanks, but next time you should tell me. I'm the genius here." He stated with a grin, straightening himself proudly.

"Fine." Derek grinned back then his face darkened.

"What is it?" Stiles frowned, examining him with a frown. These sudden mood-changes were confusing.

"I have a favour to ask." Derek said with a sour grimace.

"Which is…?" Stiles asked after minutes of silence. It was clear that Derek had a hard time asking it and he couldn't imagine what kind of a favour it would be.

"I need some documents. From the Sheriff station." Derek admitted finally and Stiles let out a relieved, small laugh.

"Dude, I thought it would be much worse."

"I know your father is the Sheriff and I understand if it's hard for you, so I'm not-" Derek continued as if he hadn't heard him or just simply ignored.

"It's okay." Stiles cut him off with a proud look, grinning. "Trust me, it won't be the first time."

Derek glanced at him, genuinely surprised but then managed a small grin. "I should have known." Stiles grinned at the compliment.

"So, I'll check my dad's study for those docs, and if those aren't there, we will go to the office, okay?" Stiles suggested. He knew his father worked until about seven, and now it was only five, so he would be fine. Then he would leave before his dad arrived home. Yep, his plan was flawless.

"Okay." Derek agreed and the rest of the ride went uneventful, Derek's eyes fixed on the road and Stiles staring out of the window. He got out of the car with a happy smile all over his face, then said goodbye to him and walked up to the door only to be frozen in horror as his dad opened it.

"Dad?!" Stiles exclaimed, his heart skipping a beat. Well, it was… unexpected, to put it simple. And awful, because there was no way he didn't see Derek's car. Stiles could only pray he wasn't seen getting out of it.

"Hello, Stiles." He was cursed, without a doubt. The tone his father used was the one that didn't promise anything good. He looked calm and casual but Stiles knew that as soon as the door would be closed, he was going to get a serious lecture. He wasn't mistaken.

"You know, I do trust you, son." His father started, frowning in confusing and trying hard to keep his cool. Stiles felt like shit. He knew he must lie to him and he hated that. Moreover, his father was already doubting him and with a reason. "But, would you mind telling me what was that?"

Stiles was biting his lower lip hard, his mind spinning. "Umm… getting a ride?" He asked back with a nervous smile.

"And since when does Derek Hale give you rides?" His dad raised an eyebrow and Stiles knew he was in big trouble but also knew that he should better tell at least half of the truth than lie something. He closed his eyes for a second, groaning in defeat.

"Okay, I should have told you, I know." He started. Yeah, always admit you're at fault, that would make your parent feel a bit bad. Maybe. "We are kind of friends."

His dad gave him a bewildered look. "You and Derek Hale are… friends?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but actually he is a nice guy only with a bad reputation."

"Well, should I remind you that his bad reputation is due to you and Scott?" Stiles winced painfully.

"Yeah, I know that, too, and I apologised for that for at least a hundred times. And I also apologised to him. We were stupid." He admitted, looking at his dad sheepishly, half-smiling in uncertainty.

"I'm not happy you're hanging out with him." He stated seriously and Stiles grimaced.

"I can understand, but please, believe me, he is not a bad guy at all. Trust me; I can pick the right friends." Stiles tried persuading him with a smile, looking at him with eyes full of hope.

"I don't understand why you would like to be friends with someone like him." He started and Stiles sighed in defeat, looking away. If his dad wasn't going to accept their friendship then what would he say if he found out his little son was attracted to him?

His dad was still speaking but Stiles couldn't concentrate on his words, a sudden feel of disappointment and guilt washing over him and he was already deep in his thoughts. Would he ban him from Derek? What would if he found out Derek was actually spending every night in his room? Moreover, what would he think if he found out Stiles was hiding it from him? Not to mention the mental instability…

"But I do trust you, Stiles, and I really hope he is a nice guy as you say it." This last sentence caught Stiles attention and he glanced at his father, surprised but happy.

"Thank you, dad." He smiled and hugged him tight, glad he could bury his face into his shoulder to hide his stupid grin.

"But I swear if he does anything bad to you, or get you into something illegal, I'll send him to jail in a blink of an eye." He stated and Stiles knew he meant it.

"Dad!" He gave him a disapproving look but then smiled. Well, that 'bad' depended on what kind of 'bad' was it, because if something naughty, Stiles wouldn't have a problem with that. His dad would definitely mind, though…

Stiles decided it was more than enough information to his dad for a day, so maybe he should mention some days later that his son was probably a Bi, hopelessly attracted to Derek Hale. Hm, maybe he would leave that last part out for the sake of everyone's good.

"By the way, how come you're at home? I thought you were working."

"Yeah, I had to change shifts, so I'll be off tonight."

"Oh, okay, no problem." Stiles shrugged casually and then quickly went upstairs to his room, not wanting to get suspicious. He grabbed his phone almost immediately to text Derek.

Dad's at home. Come at the usual time, we need a new plan.

Derek didn't reply. Stiles assumed he was probably busy but it was unusual and weird and he started to worry but decided to just calm down and find something to keep his mind busy. He trusted Derek, he got the message and maybe had some urgent business, that was why he didn't reply. He paid his attention to his homework and only realized how much time had gone when his father left for work. It was nine, and Derek was supposed to be there at ten, so Stiles put his books and notes aside, having a long, hot shower then going to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

It was twenty past ten and Derek was never this late. Stiles started to worry. Something must have happened though he was trying to calm himself down, not expecting always the worst. He was spacing in the room from wall to wall, breathing in and out, chewing on his lips nervously. At around ten to eleven he sat down and grabbed a book to read, in order to focus on something else. He felt like he had been reading for an hour but when he glanced at the clock barely twelve minutes passed. He let out a frustrated growl and got up, intending to call Cora when he miserably realised he didn't have her number. He almost smashed the phone, swearing.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Derek.

"Where are you?" He answered almost immediately, his heartbeat increasing.

"Open the door." It was all he panted and then the line was dead. Stiles eyes widened in horror but rushed towards the entrance door, almost tearing it open.

"Derek?" He asked, confused. Then he glanced at his legs and saw blood covering his jeans, the fabric torn at some parts, revealing fresh wounds. "Oh my god, what the hell happened?!" He almost yelled, and caught Derek as he almost collapsed, dragging him inside. Derek slid down, leaning against the door, panting heavily.

"The alphas." He growled darkly then hissed in pain as he touched one of the bleeding wounds.

"God, why isn't it healing?" Stiles asked shocked.

"It takes more time." Derek obviously had a hard time to speak.

"Okay, okay, just stay here and I'll get the first-aid kit to clean these first." Stiles stuttered, his voice trembling but he got up on steady legs and rushed to the garage where they kept it. He was back within minutes, falling on his knees as he took a hot, wet towel in hand, wanting to clean the wounds first.

"I can do it." Derek grimaced painfully as he tried to straighten but Stiles gave him a glare.

"Probably I have more experience with it than you." He pointed out bluntly and Derek couldn't argue with that. "Let me do it, you rest." Stiles practically ordered and though Derek raised an eyebrow he didn't comment and just let Stiles do it.

When he was done with the clearing he asked Derek to take his jeans off, looking away embarrassed as his face heated up. Derek didn't comment on that either and took his jeans off reluctantly, hissing and wincing in the process though Stiles was pretty sure he was holding back. Those wounds were deep and still bleeding and it must have hurt really badly. He was surprised Derek didn't faint from such a huge blood-loss.

He wrapped bandages around it carefully then helped Derek stand, going upstairs. He asked if he would want any food but Derek declined, saying he only wanted to have some rest. He was aiming for the armchair when Stiles grabbed his arm and nudged him towards his bed.

"No way you sleep in that." He stated determined and pushed him onto the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to cause you trouble." He mumbled, sounding guilty and Stiles gave him a glare.

"I'll just ignore what you said, okay?"

"Now you can understand how I feel when you start apologising every time." Derek managed a weak grin and Stiles grinned back absent-mindedly. He was about to turn away and head for the armchair, preparing to sleep in that when Derek suddenly grabbed his arm. For several seconds they were staring into each other's eyes when Derek finally spoke.

"I want you to sleep… here." He said; his expression serious and determined though there was a hint of uncertainty and embarrassment.

Stiles licked his lips, feeling them suddenly dry then nodded. "Okay." He mumbled and climbed onto the bed beside him, not caring he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. He lied down, not daring to move, feeling extremely awkward as he was staring at the dark ceiling.

"Stiles." Stiles heart jumped a little.

"Yeah?"

"You can come closer." Derek whispered and Stiles frowned in confusion then smiled to himself, rolling on his side and looking at Derek in the darkness. Then Derek reached out and pulled him closer, against his body, grabbing his hand and placing it over his chest. Stiles breath was coming out in short pants and his heart was beating so fast he feared it would rip out of his chest as he buried his face into Derek's shoulder, embarrassed and confused but happy. "Do you mind?" Derek asked quietly and Stiles' smile grew wider as he stole a glance at Derek's red eyes.

"Not really." He waited a second before he added. "It feels good." Derek smiled and pulled Stiles even closer, his chin resting on his head, smelling Stiles' unique, sweet scent. Stiles didn't speak again, fearing it might ruin the mood and probably Derek thought the same, so they just lay there silently, Stiles having his palm placed against Derek's chest, his head resting on his shoulder while Derek had an arm wrapped around him protectively. Stiles smiled again. So Cora was right, he might have had a chance with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, take your time to share your thoughts! Next chapter will be up probably on Sunday!


	4. Chapter Four

"Stiles."

"Mmm…"

"Wake up." Derek whispered and Stiles slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his vision cleared. Then he suddenly remembered and sat up immediately, a sheer look of horror all over his face. Derek held back a laugh.

"What's the time?" He gasped, staring at Derek who was lying on the bed lazily, smiling.

"Calm down, it's only half past five." Stiles released a relieved sigh. He still had two hours before his dad would be back from work. He continued sitting there, lost in his thoughts. It was the first time he wake up to find Derek still there and had no idea what to say, especially after the previous night. Okay, nothing special had happened but still Stiles' heart jumped a little when he remembered how good it felt to fall asleep in his arms. His cheeks flushed and he turned away and got to his feet, mumbling something about having a shower and he left quickly.

He was definitely not supposed to have a hard-on while he was in the same bed with Derek and tried to get rid of his dirty imagination, which was extremely hard, giving he was a teenager after all. He took a quick, cold shower to cool himself down. He was freezing but at least he didn't have a need to jerk off. He couldn't do that while Derek was in the room next door. He couldn't risk to get caught.

He then put his used clothes back again, knowing it wasn't very hygienic but he had totally forgotten to bring a new change of clothes with him so he didn't have much other chance. Either his used clothes or walking back, wearing only a towel. It was tempting, really, but he resisted it, being pretty sure that the towel wouldn't be as successful to hide his half-hard manhood as his jeans.

On his way back to his room he saw a drop of blood on the carpet and his eyes widened, remembering he forgot to check the corridor to the front door. He rushed there, noting he should start cleaning immediately, getting rid of the blood. It would be pretty difficult to explain his father.

He was moping the floor when Derek appeared, looking way better than on the previous day. He looked confused, even a little nervous but was doing a pretty good job with hiding it. Stiles would have been fooled if he hadn't known him better.

"I think… I should get going before the Sheriff comes home." He said with a half-grin, leaning against the wall.

"Um, do you want some food? We still have a little time." Stiles offered, glancing towards the kitchen.

"No, thank you." Derek shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, okay."

There was a long, awkward silence and Stiles thought it there was a ridiculous amount of awkward silence between them lately.

"See you later then." Derek broke it at last and left after Stiles mumbled a quiet "bye". Damn, things just got really complicated, what the hell was that last night?!

It was a great thing that Scott wanted to spend his lunch with Allison because what Isaac had mentioned… Stiles wouldn't want Scott to know that. They were discussing this whole alpha pack mystery and Isaac told Stiles he was out with Derek and Cora on the previous afternoon, looking for traces in the woods when two alphas appeared, apparently they were twins that combined into one giant alpha and attacked Derek. Stiles could barely believe that. Two werewolves becoming one? This was some really fucked up world…

"And what did they want?" Stiles wondered, frowning.

Isaac grimaced and shrugged. "No idea. They told him they would find him and make him pay for his sins."

"Sins? What kind of sins?" Stiles pushed on. Okay, he knew Derek wasn't a saint but seriously? What on earth had he done to piss off a whole alpha pack?

"Sorry, man, still no idea." Isaac gave him an apologetic look.

"Hm, we should find that out first." Stiles' mind was already spinning, looking for any useable ideas when Isaac snapped him back to reality.

"May I ask you something?" He asked in a serious tone and Stiles had a bad feeling about it. He shifted uncomfortably. However, Isaac had been honest and helpful all the time and he didn't really hate him, so it was only fair to share some of his knowledge with him.

"Yeah, sure." He tried to say calm and casual, breathing out heavily.

"Was he with you last night?" Bull's eye.

Stiles gulped. He couldn't lie, Isaac would know. "Yeah." He admitted with a defeated sigh.

Isaac patted his back, smiling. "It's okay. We suspected it anyway."

"Huh? What 'we'?" Stiles asked. He was kind of starting to worry about these werewolves; it was like every one of them was suffering from chronic personality disorder, always talking in plural…

"Cora and me. He was so badly injured but we couldn't persuade him to stay, he wouldn't even let us treat his wounds."

"Um, yeah, I've treated them. They were pretty bad." Stiles said, slightly shivering as he remembered.

"I'm happy." Isaac said unexpected and Stiles' frown deepened.

"Happy for what?"

Isaac gave him a knowing smirk. "For you guys. You'd make a great pair."

"What?!" Stiles almost shrieked. "No, you totally misunderstand, he- I- we're not-"

"Stiles." Isaac gave him a look and Stiles wondered if he had learnt that from Derek. "I can sense it."

"But, I'm really not… sure about… what is it." Stiles tried to oppose again but quickly realized it would be useless.

"Me neither. But I can sense this strange bound between you and Derek." Isaac explained then gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, really. I think it's great."

Stiles gave him a pathetic look. He certainly had no clue what the hell was going on between him and Derek and it was so damn annoying.

"I won't tell Scott." Isaac added and Stiles looked at him, unsure. Couldn't Scott sense that, too? It was like Isaac could read his mind, because he answered to that unspoken question almost immediately. "He doesn't use his senses as often as I do, so I don't think he knows. Yet. Like I said, it's really strange and it's hard to track but I'm a hundred per cent sure it is there, even though I don't quite know what is it exactly."

"Oh." It was all Stiles managed to say, surprised. "Thanks, I guess." He mumbled at last and they didn't bring that topic up again, finishing their lunch quietly.

Stiles afternoon plans about doing some research on this alpha pack took a sudden turn when he was listening to the police radio again and heard that were another strange murder. He called Scott immediately and headed out, meeting with him and Isaac a few block away from the crime scene.

He and Scott pretended to be simple passengers and walked there while Isaac could sneak around and look for any kind of signs about a werewolf attack. Okay, maybe it wasn't the best plan after all since his dad knew exactly they weren't only innocent by passers and came on purpose, but it wasn't going that bad after all. While the Sheriff was distracted, Isaac could do his work.

They didn't find any evidence of a werewolf attack but they weren't the type to give up easily so they went to the hospital and while Stiles was trying to persuade Scott's mum to have a look at the victim, Isaac and Scott could actually have a look at it. And when they told him what they had seen, Stiles thanked god he wasn't the one looking at her. The victim was a girl, about the age of fifteen and she had been stabbed by an ordinary but sharp knife from the back on the street. It wasn't the interesting and disgusting part… Her eyes were missing.

What a sick bastard could do that?! Stiles wondered as he tried hard not to imagine it.

It was already past nine when he got home and listened to his father's voice message, telling him he would be out tonight because of what had happened. Stiles was in a rush to prepare dinner and then took a quick shower, expecting Derek to be there in time. He was. And he was in a much better shape than on the previous night which Stiles didn't miss to point out.

"Hey, man, you look way better now." He grinned, putting salad on the plates.

"Yeah, my wounds are completely healed." He stated proudly, causing Stiles to frown, confused.

"Didn't you say it would take more time to heal?"

"I thought and I don't really understand, but they weren't there in the morning." Derek shrugged, grabbing the plates and heading towards the living room, taking his usual spot on the couch.

"You know, you really gave me a scare last night." Stiles admitted, but he wasn't mad about it.

"I'm sorry about that." Derek replied, giving him a small, sheepish smile. A werewolf acting sheepishly… what the hell was wrong with these days?

"It's okay." Stiles shrugged, trying not to think about how gorgeous Derek looked like with that half smile on his face, his green eyes boring into Stiles. "But, you shouldn't have come. You had those serious injuries. You should have stayed at your place and rest."

"But I promised to come." Derek admitted quietly and Stiles didn't expect for that kind of answer though he was really happy about it. He gave him a wide smile instead of a reply and started the movie before the situation would get awkward.

This whole hugging while sleeping thing became a pretty regular thing and Stiles had some serious difficulties about controlling himself because every time he woke in Derek's embrace he was fighting with a major hard-on and was really happy he decided to sleep in his jeans every night even though it wasn't very comfortable. He also started taking cold shower in the mornings right after waking up, hoping Derek didn't really realize it or just didn't care. Stiles didn't know which he would wish him to do. He knew he was lost, probably forever, when he jerked off under the shower at the afternoon, thinking of Derek constantly and coming with a moan of his name leaving his lips.

It was Friday night and Stiles could successfully convince his dad to let him have a sleepover at Derek's place. It wasn't an easy task and he had to make some serious compromises and still his dad wasn't really overjoyed about it but he let him go at last. Stiles had to tell him anyway, not wanting to get suspicious. He told his dad they were sort of friends, hanging out lately and his dad had never seen them together or Derek at his home so it was time to prove him Stiles wasn't lying. He wasn't actually lying; he was just not telling him everything. Having some secrets didn't equal lies, right?

Stiles parked his car and walked up to the doorway, humming happily. He didn't know why he was happy, but he was just simply was. He opened the door and stepped in, yelling "I'm home, Dad!" and walking into the kitchen where he stopped dead, eyes widening in horror.

It was Derek, holding his father by his neck from behind, so he was facing Stiles, his head almost purple because of the lack of oxygen, eyes squeezed shut as he was trying to peel Derek's strong arms off but it was no use.

"My god, Derek, what the hell are you doing?!" He shouted, ready to run towards them.

"Stay there!" Derek ordered, his eyes glowing red. Stiles stopped before he could make a move, trembling.

"Please, Derek, let him go." Stiles pleaded, his whole body shivering in fear.

"I can't." He stated; his face so emotionless it scared Stiles even more. His dad tried to say something but only choked grunts came out of him.

"Please, I'd do anything just let him go. Let him go, please. Derek." Stiles' voice faltered as a teardrop trailed down his cheek.

"He has to die." Derek said simply and at the next moment he slit the Sheriff's throat with his long, sharp claws and he fell to the floor, a pool of blood appearing around him immediately.

"NO!" Stiles screamed as he rushed forward, reaching for his father before everything went black.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" It was Derek. He was worried. Stiles opened his eyes in an instant, sitting up and gasping for air, sweating.

"Another nightmare?" Derek asked softly and was about to wrap an arm around him from the side but Stiles pushed his hand back roughly, staring at him horrified. "Stiles, relax." Derek tried to calm him down, reaching for his hand. "It was only a bad dream." He drew himself closer to Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

Stiles nodded hesitantly, trying to calm his breathing down. "It was about you." He said in a trembling voice, staring into nothing as Derek started stroking his back tenderly. Minutes passed before Stiles started to speak again, he turned his head to look at Derek, a terrified expression all over his face. "You killed my Dad." He whispered.

"It was only a dream, calm down." Derek said after a few seconds of shock, pulling Stiles' head against his chest, hugging him tighter. "It was a nightmare. You know I would never do something like that. I'd never hurt him or anybody dear to you. I swear."

Stiles nodded, eyes brimmed with tears, his voice still faltering. "I-I know, sorry. It was… it was so real and I- I'm really sorry."

"You didn't do anything bad, Stiles. It's okay, calm down. You're here, with me, in my house. Nothing bad would happen."

"Do you promise?" Stiles mumbled finally against his chest, feeling like an idiot but he needed it. He needed to hear it.

"I promise." Derek whispered, placing a kiss against his soft, brown hair, still caressing his back gently. Stiles let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Derek said exactly what he had wanted to hear. And he believed him.

So, when Stiles stated it was the worst day of his life, he could have never known that it could be so much worse. He had bad, even awful days previously, yeah, but the true worst happened during the next night. Fate really hated him and he had no idea how on earth did that happen. He was lying on his side, sleeping peacefully while Derek was hugging him from behind, his arms around him protectively.

And at the next moment he almost jumped out of the bed, literally.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" It was an actual scream. From his dad and he blinked stupidly, facing him holding a gun pointed at… him? No, not him, right next to him… at Derek, who had this whole mixture of horror, guilt and shock all over his face which could have almost been funny under other circumstances.

"Whoa, wait, dad!" Stiles jumped to his feet, standing between his father and Derek, guessing his face looked pretty much the same as Derek's. "Dad, please, put the gun down."

"Stiles, step aside!" He commanded, not paying any attention to him. "I'm going to kill you." It was addressed to Derek who still didn't dare to say a word. He didn't even move, just sit there, totally frozen.

"Dad, you misunderstand it, I can explain." Stiles was trying to persuade him with less success.

"Hands on the back of neck and stand up!" He ordered, almost shout and Derek slowly did as he was told. He was smarted than opening his mouth, knowing it would only make things worse.

"God, Dad, please, he didn't do anything." Stiles was practically begging and grabbed the gun, pushing his father's hands down, moving it away. He hated to see his dad pointing a gun at Derek and he knew he was at guilt. Derek lowered his hands, slowly, taking a few steps towards them.

"I can explain-" He didn't get to finish it because the Sheriff punched him in the face pretty hard, his eyes practically burning with anger. Stiles was really grateful that Derek acted as if it had hurt, even stumbled back a bit. Explaining his father why his arm broke when he hit Derek would be practically even more difficult. Or at least, equally difficult.

"Whoa, Dad, calm down, please!"

"I'm gonna send you to jail for harassing my son!" He threatened and Stiles knew he was serious. He had to do something.

"Please, Dad, you completely misunderstand, let me explain!" He took his father's hand in hand. He was trembling with rage and Stiles looked into his eyes, his look begging for him to listen.

"Stiles, I really trusted you but this…"

"I know, Dad, please, I know it's my fault but-"

"What the hell is he doing here?! Did he hurt you? Did he try to-?!"

"No, it's not like that." Stiles gasped, mortified.

"I was just helping him." Derek joined in the conversation.

"You shut up!" He was cut out almost immediately and got a bunch of threat being thrown at him. "Why would my son need your help? And what kind of help was it actually? I swear if you laid even one of your dirty fingers on-"

"Dammit, Dad, I was cutting myself!" Stiles shouted, breaking it finally and his Dad stared at him with wide eyes, completely dumbstruck.

"You what?" He asked after a long, deadly silence.

"You've heard it. I was cutting myself. I have problems and Derek only helped me to overcome them. Please, give me ten minutes and I'll explain."

"You get five."

"All right." Stiles sighed. "So, I got low and slit my skin on my thighs, I can show you the faint marks if you want it." Stiles admitted, looking away for a second, ashamed. "Then Derek found out and I could talk to him about my problems. I didn't understand why but I trusted him. And I've been having nightmares for weeks, even now a few and he stayed with me during nights, telling me it was okay and waking me up every time I was having a bad dream. I still have a few but not as many as before. Dad, I couldn't concentrate at school, I could barely sleep a few hours each and every night and I was practically on the edge of insanity when he brought me back. I told you we are friends, and we are only that, he didn't do anything like that to me. I'm so sorry, I should have told you but I didn't know how. I didn't want you to worry for me. I know it was a stupid decision."

"Is that true?" He glanced at Derek who nodded. His expression changed and Stiles winced, realizing that the amount of anger his father had had turned into guilt and sadness and it was even worst and he hated himself right now.

"I didn't know…" He whispered to himself, stumbling backwards and falling into Stiles chair, burying his face into his palms. Stiles and Derek exchanged a quick glance then Stiles hurried towards him, kneeling in front of his father, holding his hand firmly.

"Dad, you're not at fault. I'm the guilty one here and I really regret my actions. Please, forgive me for being this stupid."

"But why? Why didn't you tell me? How could you tell him and not to me?"

"I told you, I didn't want to get you worried even more." Stiles gave him an uncomfortable look. "I'm so sorry about it."

Minutes passed and the tickling of a clock become soon almost unbearable and Stiles was starting going crazy when his dad finally pulled him into an embrace, sighing.

"You're an idiot."

"I know, Dad." Stiles managed a small smile. Okay, his father didn't forgive him completely but at least he wasn't trying to kill Derek anymore and it was a good start. Which reminded Stiles that Derek was still in the room and when his father let him go, he glanced back at him then back to his father, nervously.

He got even more nervous as his dad stood up and approached him but released a breath he had been holding back when his dad offered Derek a hand. "About before-"

"It's okay." Derek spared him from the apology with a nervous half-smile. "I'm really sorry, too." He said as he shook his hand. "I should go now."

No one hold him back.

Stiles got a really awkward talk with his dad and they were talking for hours but finally his dad calmed down completely and they could work it out. He had apologised for at least a fifty times, telling him what an idiot he had been and ensuring him that the cutting thing would never happen again and if the nightmares would come back he would tell his father and seek professional help. Also, his dad promised not to try killing Derek or sending him to jail for something he hadn't even done.

"Okay, one last thing." Stiles said slowly, shifting uncomfortably and looking at everywhere but his father.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It's pretty hard to say and I'm not even sure if… if it's what I think but…"

"Com'on, son, just tell." He encouraged him, giving him a smile.

"Promise me you won't kill me." Then he added. "Or Derek."

"Stiles, say it."

"I think I love him." He blurted out, shocking his dad completely.

"What?" He wasn't sure he had heard him right.

"Like I said, we are friends and he also thinks that way but I think-, I feel more than that. I think… I love him." He was chewing on his lips nervously; face heating up as he continued staring at his shoes determinedly.

"Okay, I think it's more than I could handle at once." His dad admitted seriously but didn't look mad which was a kind of relief.

"I know. But I promised you not to lie again so, I had to tell you. I haven't told it anyone yet though." He mumbled awkwardly. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry what?" Stiles finally met his eyes, looking confused. "You shouldn't apologise for loving someone."

"But it's Derek, and I know it's enough to you that I'm gay but also I love Derek and I know you don't like him very much."

"Well, we didn't have a good start, indeed." His dad agreed and Stiles looked away again, ashamed. "Does he love you?" He then asked, suddenly.

"I don't know." Stiles shrugged. "Maybe." He said quietly and his dad nodded.

"Well, I can't do anything, it's not like I can force you not to love someone." He said with a small smile and Stiles looked back at him again, his eyes shining with joy.

"I love you, Dad." He exclaimed and threw his arms around him, giving him a tight hug. He felt so incredibly happy and relieved when his dad hugged him back. Now only Derek left to deal with, he should go find him and apologise for almost getting him killed.

His first guess was right and he was glad to find Derek in his home, alone and greeted him with a nervous smile.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked, referring to the event of the morning.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded with a smile. "I explained Dad everything and he doesn't want to send you to jail for sexual harassment." He grinned nervously.

"Good to hear." Derek said, but he wasn't smiling and it made Stiles wonder if he was mad at him.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened." He started, approaching him slowly. "It was really awkward and I totally understand if you're mad at me."

Derek was silent and looked like he was lost in his thoughts. "Was it true what you said?" He asked quietly and Stiles frowned.

"What did I say?"

"Being friends." Stiles' heart skipped a beat.

"Well, I thought we are some kind of friends after all." He laughed nervously but his voice faltered as Derek came closer, their bodies almost touching. He drew in a sharp breath.

"You're not my friend." Derek stated and it almost pierced Stiles' hurt but he had to stay strong. He swallowed hard and took a few steps back until his back hit the counter. Great, now he was trapped between Derek and the stupid counter and had no idea what Derek would do with him. He was acting strange, almost hurt, looking like he was mad at Stiles for stating they were friends.

"Okay." Stiles nodded slowly, grabbing the edges of the counter. "Well, then, sorry for saying that."

"Do you seriously think we are friends?" Derek asked and Stiles heart was about to rip out of his heart. He was so scared of Derek right now and he could even see a slight glint of red in his green eyes.

"Um, I assumed we-"

"I can't think of you as a friend, Stiles." Derek admitted in a quiet tone, leaning even closer. "You are much more than that." He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Stiles' whose eyes went wide in shock at the sudden contract. Just as quick as it came it went and Derek was a step back, giving Stiles some pace, looking confused and… embarrassed?

Stiles stared at him with wide, shocked eyes for a moment then a wide, stupid grin tugged the corners of his mouth up and he leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pressed his lips back against his, now giving it a little pressure. It was Derek's turn to be startled but not too long and he quickly got the lead, wrapping his arms around Stiles' body and pressing his tongue past his lips, demanding entrance. Stiles moaned against his mouth and opened his mouth a bit as he closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping from him as Derek's tongue slipped past his teeth, exploring his mouth eagerly. He pulled Derek even closer, gripping his short, black hair tightly while kissing back lustfully.

He gasped loudly when Derek pushed him against the kitchen counter, his back lying flat on it as Derek was on top of him, kissing him passionately, driving Stiles crazy. It felt amazing. How long he had been wanting it…

Derek's hands slid under his shirt, touching his skin softly and all Stiles was able to do was moaning and clinging onto him, letting Derek to kiss him breathless.

"Get a room, guys." Cora's teasing voice made Derek broke the kiss but he still had Stiles pinned against the counter and he blushed madly as he saw Cora standing upside-down, leaning against the doorframe with a knowing grin.

"Get lost." Derek grunted and she just smirked then left.

"It would be more comfortable in the bed." She suggested shouting back and Derek rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Shut up!" He snarled and Stiles couldn't help a small chuckle as he heard her giggle then the door was closed behind her.

Derek only gave him a glare and leant forward again, giving Stiles another mind-blowing kiss while his hands were back on his skin, exploring it hastily. Stiles was totally okay with it and hooked his legs around Derek, pushing himself up a bit and Derek got up, holding Stiles firmly as they were still kissing hungrily. However, instead of taking Stiles to the bedroom he took him to the couch, sitting on it so Stiles was in his lap. They broke the kiss when the need of oxygen became essential, both of them panting for air.

"Yep, no friends at all." Stiles grinned at Derek when he finally caught his breath up, his eyes practically shining in happiness though they were a little bit clouded of lust. Derek grinned back at him and Stiles now was sure he was in love with Derek Hale. Life was going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay, guys! Smut ahead! Next chapter will be up on Wednesday! Until then, take time to share your thoughts about my story!


	5. Chapter Five

Stiles was staring at his laptop, scrolling down the screen mindlessly as he was waiting for the already well-known sound of a window being opened. A wide, happy smile spread across his face as he heard Derek stepping in and a moment later he knew he was standing right beside him. He turned around and stood up, wrapping his arms around him.

"Right on time." He grinned then pressed a soft kiss against Derek's lips. He responded immediately, pulling Stiles against his chest and pushing his tongue into his mouth to explore it thoroughly. Stiles didn't mind that a bit and nudged Derek to step backwards until his knees hit the edge of Stiles bed and then he fell on it, sitting as Stiles climbed into his lap, their mouths still contacting in a needy kiss.

It had already been almost a week since their first kiss and they didn't progress further so Stiles thought it was time to get things heated up. He placed one hand firmly on Derek's left shoulder while used the other to slide under his shirt, exploring his abs. He was trying hard not to break the kiss though it was pretty difficult as he was already practically trembling in desire, grinding himself against Derek.

Derek moaned against the kiss and gripped Stiles' shirt tighter, almost tearing it as he pulled him even closer to kiss him deeper. Then he slid his hands under his shirt, exploring his chest, abs and back hastily, his fingers everywhere at the same time and Stiles broke the kiss with a loud gasp moving from Derek's mouth to his neck, sucking the skin hard, knowing he didn't need to be careful because the mark would faint almost immediately. He wished it would last though…

Suddenly, Derek grabbed his wrist and pushed him back a bit and Stiles stared at him confused and shocked, not understanding why he had done that when it was obvious he enjoyed it just as much as Stiles, if not even more.

"We shouldn't do this." Derek panted, clearly having a hard time controlling himself.

"Why?" Stiles asked perplexedly.

"Because…" Derek took a deep breath. "Because I don't want to hurt you."

"Seriously?" Stiles gave him a look and chuckled loudly. "It's such a lame excuse, you know?"

"And I'm not sure you know what you want." Derek added quietly and had this look of mixture of guilt and shame all over his face and Stiles frowned. What the hell was wrong again?!

"Believe me, I'm pretty sure what I want." Stiles grinned, deciding it was better to just carry on what he had planned. "I want you." He whispered against Derek's lips and tried to kiss him but he pulled back.

"No, you don't understand it." Derek insisted.

Stiles settled back, disappointed, staring at his palm instead of Derek. "You know, you should just tell me if you don't want to do this. I know it's pretty… confusing, and I'm also a man so-"

"It's not because you're a man." Derek cut him off.

"Then what the hell is it?" Stiles snapped. "You barely tell me anything so here's the perfect opportunity to make everything clear."

"I just." Derek sighed heavily. "I don't want you to regret it later."

"But I won't." Stiles insisted, raising his gaze to Derek. "Stop worrying about nonsense."

"You can't be so sure. You're just a teenager, Stiles, who makes reckless decisions then regret them later. You might feel like you want it but you can change your mind in every second and it's understandable, because you're still a kid and no one would blame you for it. And we spent too much time together lately, you might feel like you want me but you can't know for sure. It's just the feeling you want, not the actual person."

Stiles gave him a look of disbelief, eyes wide in shock then he smiled bitterly. "I thought you knew me better than that."

There was a long, awkward silence and Stiles cursed in his mind because he thought those times were already over but no, they kept appearing, haunting him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Derek started with a sigh, his voice quiet but Stiles didn't allow him to finish it.

"No, let's make things clear here and now. I know what you mean. That I confuse my emotions and I can't decide what I want because I'm just a stupid kid."

"You're not a stupid kid." Derek mumbled but Stiles ignored it.

"Well, let me tell you something you didn't know. Yeah, I'm a kid who is emotionally pretty unstable and I'm messed up and gay and a fucking idiot and on top of that I'm in love with a freaking Alpha werewolf." Stiles blurted and Derek looked genuinely shocked to the bone at his words.

Stiles was expecting for the worst when Derek opened his mouth to just shut it again and repeated it three times before he finally got to speaking.

"We are pretty similar after all with one exception." He managed a small smile. "I'm not 'in love with a freaking Alpha werewolf'," he quoted Stiles with a grin. "I'm in love with an annoying teenager who can never shut up and lectures me on everything."

Stiles gave him a cheeky grin and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, burying his face into his shoulder. Derek grinned against his hair, holding him tight for a bit then he pulled back and placed a finger under Stiles' chin, lifting his face to give him a passionate kiss which Stiles eagerly responded to.

Soon, they were back at where they had stopped, progressing even further. Stiles was straddling Derek, kissing him hungrily while he slid one hand under his T-shirt to explore his chest, his other hand gripping a fistful of his black hair. A low, animalistic groan escaped from Derek's lips as Stiles moved to nibble his ear and neck and he caught Stiles wrists in an instant. Stiles didn't have time to give him a confused glance since he was pushed onto his back a second later, Derek rolling on top of him and sitting on his hipbones, staring at him with red eyes and Stiles knew it was definitely wrong to think he was hot but he couldn't help. A soft whimper escaped his mouth as Derek brushed himself against his bulge, and Stiles blushed slightly.

"You're so cute." Derek teased with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Stiles growled since Derek hurt his dignity and struggled to free his wrists. He knew Derek allowed him to get free otherwise he wouldn't have a chance. He grabbed Derek by his hair not too gently and pulled him down for a dirty kiss to make him shut up. It was quite effective and Stiles took a mental note.

Derek moved from his mouth to his neck across his jaw, nibbling and sucking the skin gently, pulling soft pants from Stiles who shut his eyes tight and hold onto him. Derek then pulled back and sat on his heels, causing Stiles to peer through his eyelids, wondering what he was doing. He figured it out pretty soon as Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him up against his chest, a hand on his nape to push his head forward, their mouths meeting in another noisy, needy kiss, all teeth and tongue. Stiles couldn't hold back a loud moan against Derek's lips as the man was scratching his back with blunt claws, causing Stiles to shiver in a very good and arousing way.

He grabbed the hem of Derek's shirt and tugged on it, pulling back for a second from the kiss to remove it as Derek did the same, pulling Stiles' shirt off. Then they were kissing again, their naked torsos pressing together and Stiles felt his jeans incredibly tight as his hardness was straining against it.

"Oh, fuck." Stiles broke the kiss with a loud gasp as Derek palmed his bulge. "Please, I want it." He didn't care he was practically begging. He had been longing for this too much, and they have waited already long enough and for god's sake, he was a teenager with raging hormones and he finally had Derek on top of him so he couldn't think clearly, lust filling his mind.

Derek pushed him back, placing a soft kiss against his lips, their foreheads touching. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Stiles gave him a glare then to prove himself he reached for Derek's belt, unfastening in a bit clumsily then pulling the zipper off, tugging on the hem of the jeans hastily

"Okay." Derek chuckled at how eager his Stiles was and rolled off him, kicking his jeans and socks off while Stiles did the same, then rolled onto his side quickly and leant over Derek, kissing him hungrily.

Derek wrapped his arms around his almost naked body and pulled him closer, their erections brushing against each other through the soft fabric of their boxers. An involuntary moan left Stiles as he felt Derek was just as hard as he was and he grinded himself against his thigh instinctively.

"Fuck, you're hot." Derek panted as he gripped Stiles' thigh, squeezing it and encouraging him to continue. Stiles' erection twitched and he moved against Derek harder and faster, rubbing their cock together but two thin layers of clothing were still in the way. He could feel pre-cum oozing from the tip of his manhood, making his boxers damp and he leant forward to kiss Derek again, because his lips were simply intoxicating.

Derek grinned against his mouth and in a blink of an eye he switched position, now straddling Stiles, still kissing him lustfully as he used one hand to lean on, supporting himself and not wanting to crash him with his dead weight while he used the other to slide down Stiles' chest and abs, stroking the skin just right above the hem of his boxers.

"Derek, stop teasing." Stiles demanded and dug his nails into Derek's hipbone where he was holding him. Of course it didn't hurt him but Derek gave him a glare which promised really dirty things and Stiles was wondering if he could just come right now because of those things he had just imagined Derek would do to him.

He didn't get to figure out because Derek slid his hand finally into his boxers and gripped his erection firmly, causing Stiles to jump slightly and moan loudly, jerking his hips upwards uncontrollably. He knew he was close and didn't want to come like that so he pushed Derek's underwear down then lift his hips a bit to help Derek remove the last piece of clothing, then Derek was pressing him into the mattress with his weight, their naked bodies touching and he took both erections in hand, stroking them a bit clumsily at first but then quickly found a perfect angle and moved his hand up and down. Stiles was soon reduced into a panting and moaning mess, his arms wrapped around Derek, holding onto him while they were kissing sloppily.

"Fuck… Derek…I'm- ahh!" Stiles moaned, his back arched and body tensed as he emptied himself into Derek's hand, panting against his neck and kissing it. A few more strokes later Derek came, too, releasing a low, animalistic growl as he reached his climax and added his seeds to Stiles' on his hand.

"Wow, it was… amazing." Stiles grinned when he could finally catch up his breath, looking into Derek's eyes which still had a hint of red.

Derek only grinned back then sat up, reaching for tissues and wiping his hand clean then both his and Stiles' softened length. When he was finished he tossed them to the floor, and lied beside Stiles, wrapping an arm around him. Stiles rolled onto his side, his head resting on his shoulder while he placed a hand against his chest right on Derek's heart, smiling happily.

"I love you." He whispered and he was surprised he could say it without getting embarrassed. It seemed so natural.

"Love you, too." Derek smiled and kissed into his hair, tightening his arms around him and both of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day he thanked god again that Scott didn't use his wolf-skills usually, because he would have been in a big trouble. It was lunch break and Scott spent it with Allison, so Stiles was prepared to eat alone and he didn't really mind it, because he had a lot of to think about. However, his train of thoughts was interrupted when Isaac took a seat beside him, giving him a knowing smirk.

"Had a good morning, huh?" He asked teasingly and Stiles' cheeks turned a shade darker but he sent him a glare, trying to keep his dignity.

"It is really not your business." He replied coolly then. Okay, they were kind of friends after all but not so close to share something like that with him. Too bad Isaac was a wolf, and a smarter and sharper one than Scott, so Stiles couldn't hide things easily from him. Plus, he lived with Derek.

"You reek of Derek." He pointed out bluntly and Stiles' face now turned completely white, staring at him horrified. Was it true? He looked casual which meant it was true but he didn't care. Oh he was so going to kill Derek later. He took a long, nice shower in the morning in order to get rid of Derek's scent but as soon as he had stepped out of the shower Derek had him pinned against the wall, kissing him passionately, his hands everywhere on Stiles' naked body and it was pretty hard to resist. Actually, he didn't want to resist.

A snorting sound came out of Isaac and at the next second he burst out laughing hard, eyes brimmed with tears of joy. "You know, your expression is priceless." He panted when he could finally catch his breath.

"I'm so going to kill you for that." He threatened him, glaring, but the corners of his lips tugged upwards.

"I can smell him on you, by the way." Isaac said seriously but before Stiles could have a heart-attack he added. "But I don't think Scott recognised it. His senses are pretty dull."

"Can't argue with that." Stiles grinned. Okay, so that deodorant did help a little after he kicked Derek out of the house. "So, any news about the Alpha pack?" Stiles changed the topic after he took a huge bite from his sandwich, still chewing on it lazily.

Isaac grimaced "Not much. The Argents know about them."

"Well, hope they find them first and we won't have to deal with them." Stiles shrugged. Yeah, nice thought but totally impossible.

"You wish." Isaac sighed, drawing Stiles attention. "They don't seem very interested."

"What? How?" Stiles was bewildered. Wasn't a hunters' job to hunt down werewolves? Now given the opportunity and they didn't care? The hell?!

"The murders have been a doing of a witch, apparently, so there is no link to the Alphas." Isaac explained.

"But, they came to have some kind of revenge on Derek, didn't they?"

"That's our problem, not theirs. Moreover, let's hope they won't find out they came for Derek."

"Yeah, you're right." Stiles sighed. If they had found out it was all about Derek again, they would have killed him. Suddenly, the food tasted sour in his mouth and he didn't take another bite.

Another few days had passed and Stiles was really proud of himself, because he was finally feeling much better. He dared to walk around in the house – okay, only upstairs, but that was a huge improvement, - and he was happy 7/24. He was starting to be his usual self again, the one he had lost somewhere between the nightmares and the cutting, and Derek never forgot to point it out, only making Stiles to even feel better. And on top of that, he had Derek as his lover!

He told his father. It wasn't an easy talk, not to mention the embarrassing parts when his dad insisted on talking about sex and stuff, freaking Stiles out. He practically begged him not to have that kind of talk with him, he was well aware of those things and promised to be careful. Not that he could get anything from Derek, but his father didn't need to know that. He also reassured him that they didn't have sex that.

The older Stilinski wasn't overjoyed about his son's choice but he couldn't have done anything about it. And as long as Derek made him happy, he could live with it. He hadn't seen Stiles so lively and cheery in a while either and after a bit of grimacing and a small argument, he allowed Stiles to sleep over at Derek's. He knew he would sneak out anyway, so he didn't have much choice anyway.

"Hey Honey, I'm here!" Stiles sang cheerfully as he entered, earning a disapproving head-shake and an eye-rolling. "Oh, you hurt my feelings." He sighed dramatically, then grinned at Derek, who only stared at him, unimpressed.

"When will you get tired of it?"

"Well, not in a while." Stiles answered cheekily, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Derek's lips, then dropping his rucksack, looking around the living-room. It was empty. "You know, you shouldn't send them away every time I come over." He said honestly, referring to Cora and Isaac. "They will hate me for kicking them out."

"You think too much of yourself." Derek smirked, getting a glare. "I suspect they would hate you more for not letting them sleep."

"Why would I-?" Stiles started, not quite understanding at first but then it stroke and he blushed furiously. Okay, Derek got that one. He didn't have time to voice that though because Derek's hungry lips were already on his and he responded to the kiss eagerly, his fist clutching on Derek's grey T-shirt.

Derek slid a hand under his shirt, stroking his back while his other was resting against Stiles' nape as usual, pulling him into the kiss. Stiles moaned softly against his mouth, pressing his whole body against Derek, a bulge already forming in his jeans. Derek was holding back. He had been holding back ever since they started hugging and Stiles knew why though he didn't agree with that.

He was old enough to decide it for himself, and he was ready. He truly wanted Derek, not only his kisses, touches and the hand jobs, but to claim him, to push him against the bed and make love to him. He didn't want to force him into anything he wouldn't want to but he was pretty sure he was only holding back because of him, he could feel him struggling not to bend him against the table and take him right there.

He moved his hands to rest on his chest and pushed him back gently, pulling away from the kiss, panting for air. Their lustful gazes met and Stiles erection twitched in need.

"Bedroom." He panted and Derek didn't oppose, only took his hand and lead the way, Stiles' legs moving on their own as his mind was already clouded with desire. They reached it at inhuman speed and Stiles quickly found himself lying on the bed with Derek on top of him, peppering his jaw, mouth and neck with small yet eager kisses, leaning on one hand to get some support while the other was moving from his thigh across his abs up to his chest then back down.

Stiles moaned every time Derek's finger brushed across his bulge, not palming or stroking it, only teasing. He buckled his hips eagerly, wanting more, while he slid his hands under Derek's T-shirt, scraping his back. He knew he loved it, judging by the sounds he was making.

"Derek." Stiles panted, choking on the name as Derek sucked on the soft skin of his neck, a very sensitive spot. He moved his hands to his shoulders and pushed him back, earning a confused glance. "I-I want to have sex." Stiles said, looking into his eyes, trying hard not to blush further.

Derek stared at him unsure and when he spoke, his tone was serious. "Are you sure?" Stiles nodded but that wasn't enough. "You don't have to do it because of me, I'm not forcing you-"

"I know." Stiles cut him off, smiling shyly. "I want it. Please."

"Are you-?"

"Dammit Derek, just do it already!" He got enough of Derek's uncertainty and grabbed his collar roughly, pulling him down on him and kissing him wildly while grinding his bulge against Derek's, showing him just how much he wanted him.

He was glad that when they broke apart, the next sentence came out of him. "I don't have lube."

"Good thing I have." He grinned and Derek grinned back. "It's in my bag which is… downstairs." He finished it with a grimace, earning soft a chuckle from Derek.

"I'll get it." He placed a quick kiss on his lips and climbed off, hurrying to downstairs. Stiles took the liberty and switched the light off, knowing Derek would find his way back easily in the dark, given his wolf-eyes. He kicked his shoes and socks off and he was about to remove his shirt when Derek was already back, holding the small bottle in one hand. He tossed it onto the bed as he approached Stiles, is eyes glowing red and Stiles' breath hitched in arousal. Something was seriously wrong with him for finding that incredibly sexy but hey, people aren't the same.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed and Derek stopped between his legs, grabbing the hem of the shirts and pulling it over Stiles head, throwing it to the floor. A second later, his own joined. Then he pulled Stiles up by grabbing his arm and kissed him slowly, intimately, taking his time.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing back hungrily, rubbing himself against Derek, his whole body shivering in desire as Derek moved to his neck, placing soft, wet kisses on it then moved to tease his nipples, one with his tongue, the other with his hand, pulling obscene sounds from Stiles.

Then he dropped to his knees, trailing a small line of saliva down to his navel down moving downwards, his fingers working on Stiles jeans and soon freeing him from it and his boxers, revealing his weeping cock.

"Fuck." Stiles cursed under his breath as Derek placed his hands firmly on his hipbones then started placing kisses on his thigh and around his pelvis, his cheeks brushing against his erection from time to time. Stiles gripped his shoulders tight, his nails digging into the flesh to steady himself because he didn't trust his knees.

"Please, Derek." He moaned, shutting his eyes tight.

Derek wished he could tease him further but he was close to his limit and wouldn't want to spoil the mood so he took Stiles' balls in hand, giving them a soft squeeze then grabbed his erection and took the tip of it into his mouth.

"Ahh, gods!" Stiles yelped, his grip tightening on Derek's shoulders but neither of them cared. Soon Derek had his whole length into his mouth and the feeling of hotness drove Stiles crazy, thrusting forward uncontrollably, his legs trembling. He could feel Derek's satisfied smirk but didn't comment, his mind being filled with pleasure caused by Derek.

Derek started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue running up and down on it, wetting it and pulling more moans from Stiles who was holding onto him helplessly, his eyes shut tight, lips parted in bliss. It was the most beautiful view Derek had ever seen.

He would love to make him come just like that and he knew he was close but they weren't quite near the main thing yet so he pulled back reluctantly, earning a disappointed grunt from Stiles.

"C'mon, we have other plans, remember?" Derek whispered against his ear when he stood up, an involuntary moan escaping from Stiles as he knew damn well what Derek was implying. He nodded and stepped out of his jeans and boxers which were pooling around his ankles then tugged on Derek's jeans impatiently. "On your back." Derek ordered and for once Stiles didn't talk back but did as he was told, lying onto his back immediately, waiting for Derek to climb on top of him.

Stiles heard a pop which meant Derek had opened the lube and coated his fingers in it. Then he put it aside but within reach and climbed on top of Stiles' trembling figure, pushing his legs apart. Stiles winced, being exposed like this was somehow embarrassing and vulnerable.

"You okay?" Derek asked, his slick fingers gentle on Stiles thighs.

"Yeah, sorry. Just keep going." Stiles reassured him, trying to calm his breathing which was pretty hard since Derek's fingers were against his hole, teasing his entrance, slipping one finger in. It was okay, Stiles could bear it since he had done it to himself. It was slightly weird but nothing more.

Derek moved it back and forth, preparing him for the second finger which he soon added, making scissoring movements. Stiles gasped and winced but encouraged Derek to continue. It was uncomfortable at first but as soon as he had relaxed it started to feel good and he grabbed his own hardness, stroking it.

A low grunt tore from Derek, his own cock twitching in need at the sight and he had a hard time controlling his wolf. He pulled his fingers back and poured more lube into his palm then tossed the bottle aside, grabbing his own erection and giving it a few strokes to cover it with lube then grabbed Stiles' hips firmly, pulling him a bit up and positioning himself at the entrance.

"Relax." Derek whispered and soothed a calming hand across his belly, leaning forward to give him a soft, reassuring kiss. Stiles nodded and took a deep breath, his fists clutching on the sheets under him to give him some kind of support.

Derek pushed the tip of his manhood inside, causing Stiles to jump slightly, wincing in discomfort.

"No, don't stop." Stiles said almost immediately, wanting to carry on.

Derek didn't start to argue but pushed in further, holding Stiles' slim body in place. It hurt at first, Stiles had to admit. It was almost stinging and he was close to stop Derek but he knew it was only temporary and he wanted Derek. He didn't want to stop now so he forced himself and pushed his hips down, against Derek. A hoarse cry of pain tore from his throat and he gripped the sheets tighter, panting for air.

"God, Stiles." Derek wanted to scold him for doing something this stupid but it was more likely a satisfied moan and Stiles smirked in the darkness, though it was more likely a grimace.

Derek removed one hand from his hip and took his hand in his, bringing it up beside Stiles' head and entangling their fingers as he leant forward, sliding a bit deeper, and he swallowed Stiles' wince as he brought their lips together, their tongues lapping onto each other, making wet noises.

This kissing the pain away thing really did work because soon Stiles relaxed under Derek's muscular body and moved his free hand to grab a fistful of Derek's black hair, kissing him back passionately while rolling his hips slowly. Derek was trembling over him, trying hard not to pound Stiles into the mattress.

"You can move." Stiles panted as they broke the kiss and he didn't need to tell twice. Derek rolled his hips, pulling back just a little and pushing in, repeating it a few times until Stiles uncomfortable winces turned into something else.

"Fa-faster." Stiles asked, his hand falling from Derek's hair onto the bed.

Derek leant back, grabbing Stiles' hips again with both hands, holding him firmly as he pulled back a bit more then thrust forward, causing Stiles to moan loudly. He repeated it and when there wasn't a hint of pain in Stiles' tone he picked up his pace, thrusting back and forth eagerly. Good thing Stiles was just as eager as him, encouraging him to move faster.

"I don't want to hurt you." Derek panted but picked up his pace a bit.

"You won't." Stiles moaned and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and took his erection in hand, pumping it in time with Derek's thrusts. "Please, just do it." He pushed Derek further in with his legs and that did it. Derek increased his pace even more, slamming back and forth with inhuman speed, reducing Stiles into a moaning and panting mess of pleasure.

"God, yes, harder!" Stiles ordered and Derek obeyed him happily, the whole bed rocking under them. Then Derek hit a certain spot which made Stiles to arch off the bed in bliss and that was it, he came hard into his hand, his lips parting for a silent scream. He knew it was pretty soon but couldn't help it, it was his first time after all.

Derek followed him a few more thrusts later, his body tensing as he emptied himself into Stiles, collapsing on top of him, sweating and panting. Stiles forced a moan out and Derek rolled next to him in an instant, grinning.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Stiles turned his head to look at him, making a grimace as he felt Derek's seeds already trailing down his thighs. Derek quickly grabbed some tissues from the bedside table, wiping Stiles clean.

"You should take a shower." Derek suggested when he tossed the tissues away, lying back next to Stiles and wiping his sweaty hair from his forehead, smiling at him.

"I know. Just a sec." Stiles mumbled and drew himself closer to Derek, inhaling his scent. Derek was silent for several minutes, too many thoughts crossing his mind but not voicing even one. He didn't know what he should say. It was amazing? Stiles was gorgeous? They should do it again? Then he settled for the one that contained all of those.

"I love you." He whispered and placed a soft kiss on Stiles' lips.

"I love you, too." Stiles grinned, giving him another kiss then he threw one arm into the air and shouted happily. "And I just lost my virginity!"

"You really are an idiot." Derek sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I know but you love me anyway." Stiles gave him a cheeky grin but Derek couldn't argue with that. He just sat up and pulled Stiles up with him, against the protesting sounds he was making.

"Let's have a shower." He stated and pulled Stiles to his feet, holding him carefully because his legs were still shaky a bit, not to mention how sore he felt. But that didn't hold him back going for a round two under the hot water…

The next day he couldn't wipe his stupid smile off his face and even Scott recognised that something was weird with his friend who had been usually sulking lately. He asked and Stiles gave him a grin, straightening his body proudly.

"I had sex with Derek."

"What?!" Scott shrieked shocked and stopped right there. He was staring at Stiles with wide eyes, confusion clear all over his face.

"You've heard it right." Stiles grinned, nodding his head to ensure him.

"But… how? When? What happened? Weren't you just friends?" He stuttered, amazed.

"Well, you might have missed a couple of things." Stiles bit his lower lip, trying to look guilty but he still had this idiotic grin all over his face. "Sorry, I wasn't completely honest with you but you can't really blame me for it cause I wasn't honest with myself either." He started and Scott continued staring at him, his bow raised in question, waiting for Stiles to continue.

"I don't know why and when did it really happen but… I kind of love him." He admitted with a shy smile.

"Kind of?"

"Okay, I'm actually pretty much head over heels and he loves me back and yesterday I had the most awesome and hottest night ever!" Stiles burst out but Scott was still staring at him shocked and Stiles pulled a face, sighing defeated. "You disapprove it, right?"

"Wait, what? No, no." Scott snapped out of his daze, ensuring him quickly. "It's just… seriously, dude, Derek."

"Yeah, I know, it's pretty unbelievable but c'mon, you're dating an Argent." Stiles stated with a small smile.

"Okay, you made your point." Scott sighed, but then smiled back. "It's just a bit sudden, that's all. I'm not going to hate you for being gay and also, being with Derek. You're still my best friend."

"Oh, well, thank you, man." Stiles replied ironically, but was grinning. "Sooo, do I have your support?"

"Yeah, man, absolutely." Scott said after a bit of hesitation and smiled again, finally a genuine smile. He was in love with Allison so he really wasn't someone who could make judgements. And as long as Stiles was happy with Derek he wouldn't mind but he swore in his mind if Derek did anything to hurt Stiles, he would make him pay for it.

Stiles grinned and patted him back and they started walking up to the school gates where Isaac was waiting for them.

"Oh god." Yeah, Isaac, good morning to you, too. "Stiles, your pheromones are even worse than Scott's." He stated with a hint of disbelief in his voice then a wide grin spread across his face.

"Thanks, I take it as a compliment." Stiles grinned back, passing him and entering the building. It was going to be another amazing day. If only he knew how wrong he was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I've added a few more warnings!

He immediately knew something was wrong when Isaac got a text message during class and he shifted impatiently, glancing at the clock. Five minutes left of English. Then he glanced back at Stiles, his eyes terrified and shocked.

"What is it?" Stiles asked in a stifled voice but he only shook his head, not responding to his pokes and quiet calls. Those remaining five minutes were a living hell and it felt like an hour had gone when the bell finally rang.

Isaac jumped to his feet immediately and grabbed Stiles' arm, causing him to drop his books. "We must go!" He stated and pulled Stiles towards the door, ignoring the strange looks and Scott's voice which was asking what the hell was going on.

"Hey, Isaac, what the hell?!" Stiles struggled to get free but it was useless.

"The Alphas attacked us at home." Isaac gave him a horrified glance and Stiles immediately picked up his pace, the two of them storming out of the school towards Stiles' Jeep. They hopped in and Stiles started the engine immediately, driving like a madman, long crossed the speed limit.

"Oh my god, what happened?" He asked and Isaac shook his head, desperate.

"I don't know. Cora texted me. 'Help, home, alphas.'" He repeated what the text said and Stiles' chest ached as hell. 'Please, let them be okay, please, please, please.' He kept chanting it in his mind like a mantra.

They finally reached Derek's home and the jumped out of the car in a rush, leaving the doors open and Stiles even left the key in it. He didn't care. Fuck the Jeep it wasn't important at that moment. They raced towards the door and pulled it open; the view welcoming them was indescribably awful.

Two figures lying on the floor, a pool of blood around them. Stiles and Isaac run towards them, checking around the room a second before and making sure the alphas had left. Stiles kneeled beside Peter and Isaac beside Cora, staring at them horrified, calling their names repeatedly but there was no answer.

They weren't dead, though, but unconscious and both of them had a hole on their stomachs, their clothes hanging in blood-covered pieces as several deep cuts and wounds covered their bodies. Blood was still pouring from them slowly, which meant it had to happen not so long ago. Stiles wished it was another of his dark, scary nightmares but it wasn't, he knew that deep in his heart.

"Derek." He whispered startled and got up, looking around. He ran upstairs but no one was there and a bad feeling took over him. He started shivering in fear, hurrying back to Isaac.

"I can't find him." He stated, exchanging a horrified look.

"We must help them first." Isaac said, even though he was just as terrified as Stiles and wanted to go and search for Derek. Stiles nodded, trying to put his feeling back for a second, measuring the damage. After a good half a minute he nodded and took his phone out.

"You can't call the ambulance." Isaac warned him.

"I know. I call Deaton." He explained, dialling the number already. "You find something to stop the bleeding with." He ordered and Isaac nodded, rushing towards the bathroom.

He explained things to Dr. Deaton in a rush, his voice trembling. Deaton promised to get there as soon as possible and instructed them to clean those holes first, and move them as little as possible.

Stiles could only remember in pieces of what happened in the next hour. Deaton arrived and looked just as horrified as them, but getting hold of the situation immediately and giving orders to Isaac and Stiles. Stiles did everything he asked absentmindedly, his mind blank. At some point, Scott arrived and took Stiles place, helping to tend Peter's wounds while Stiles had to watch over Cora. She was still unconscious, but that ugly hole already started healing though very slowly, and her wounds were cleaned. Stiles was sitting on the edge of a bed she was lying in, holding her hand and whispering encouraging words to her, hoping she would wake up soon.

Deaton was finished and Scott and Isaac carried Peter to Isaac's bed, placing him on it as carefully as possible. Suddenly, Cora coughed up some blood and half-opened his eyes, blinking rapidly and panting for air.

"Take it easy, take it easy, you're safe now." Stiles jumped to his feet and wiped the thins trail of blood from her chin with a small towel then took her hand in his, squeezing reassuringly and smiling at her. He was so happy he couldn't describe. She finally woke up.

"Stiles." Cora grunted in pain, squeezing Stiles' hand back and slowly opening his eyes fully. She looked into Stiles' eyes in horror and whispered. "They took Derek." Suddenly, Scott and Isaac were at his side, listening to what Cora was saying but Stiles couldn't listen anymore. He mumbled "what?" in confusion then it felt like the whole word stopped and it collapsed right on him.

"What, what do they want?" He heard Scott asking but his voice was very quiet, as if listening to someone who was speaking in another room. Suddenly his legs were weak and he slumped down, Isaac immediately grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Get yourself together." He ordered and Stiles thought for a moment he had heard Derek. Isaac was right; it wasn't a moment for this. He nodded slowly and tried to straighten himself.

"I don't know." He could hear Cora replying, her voice flattening.

"It's okay." Scott soothed her. "Do you know where they are?"

Cora shook his head, looking apologetic and worried. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Just rest now, we will find Derek." Scott gave her a small smile.

"How's Peter?" She was literally struggling to form words.

"He will be fine." Deaton stepped into the conversation. Cora heaved a sigh of relief then closed her eyes and fell asleep. "She needs rest." He told to Scott.

"We must find Derek." Stiles finally got himself together, stating it determined and marching towards the door but Isaac held him back.

"Wait, we have no idea where he is." He tried to reason but Stiles shook him off.

"Then we will figure it out." He bit back, raising his voice.

"Stiles, calm down, we have to collect our thoughts." Scott appeared beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Stiles spun around and pushed his arm off roughly, giving him an angry glare.

"While we are sitting calm and trying to figure out something he will be killed! I can't let him die!"

"Stiles, please, I understand-"

"No, you don't!" He shouted, eyes brimmed with tears due to both anger and helplessness. "What would you do if it were Allison, huh? You would do the same. Well, sorry, I'm not going to wait and then find his dead body!"

"We should, try to find him by his scent." Isaac suggested, glaring meaningfully at Scott.

"Okay, then let's go." Stiles grabbed Isaac's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"I'll call Allison, we need more people." Scott decided, nodding towards Isaac and Stiles. Stiles nodded back then left with Isaac. He wasn't sure it was the best plan, but it would do at first. Everything was better than sitting and waiting.

However, they didn't get far. They were attacked on their way to Stiles Jeep, intending to start the searching in the forest where Isaac and Derek finally tracked them. To be exact, only Isaac was attacked. A woman appeared out of the blue behind him and knocked him to the ground with a large iron bar. Isaac didn't move anymore. Stiles stared at her terrified, backing until his back hit the car, his heartbeat increasing rapidly.

"You want to know where Derek is?" She asked, approaching Stiles with a predatory look, speaking in a dangerously sweet tone.

Stiles nodded, staring at the woman's long, black painted nails. They looked like claws and when Stiles had a closer look at her eyes, they were glowing red. An Alpha.

"You- you are one of them, right? The Alpha pack." He stammered, finally gathering his courage to open his mouth.

"Yes, sweetheart." She smiled which didn't promise anything good. Stiles fixed his eyes on Isaac's lifeless body, then glanced back at her, the question clear on his face.

"He'll be fine, just unconscious. I should threaten you I'd kill him if you weren't cooperative but I'm pretty sure you will come with me." She stated and Stiles couldn't oppose. He gulped thick but followed her a few blocks away where she stopped next to a navy blue Mazda and opened the door. Stiles clutched his fists to prevent his body from trembling and hopped onto the passenger's seat.

The ride was silent and nerve-wrecking and though it didn't take more than ten minutes Stiles felt an hour had passed. Time was such a bitch, always spending slower when it was important…

Eventually they reached their destination, Beacon Hills Nation Bank which was abandoned for years by now. She walked in front of Stiles, leading the way on the creepy corridors then she stopped at a huge, metal door. It was probably leading to a vault. She opened it, revealing Derek who was on all fours, chained, and his face covered in blood just like the rest of his clothes which were torn, and Stiles could see deep wounds even in the dim light.

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed and leapt forward but was immediately held back roughly by four arms. He glanced back. They were the twins.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice was a hoarse whisper of horror then he struggled against his metal chains, snarling. "Let him go!"

"Oh, but why would I?" A man came out of the shadows, wearing sunglasses. Stiles frowned. It was odd. Also, he appeared to be blind, having a long white cane with him and he was holding the Alpha woman's arm for leading the way.

"Good job, Kali." He nodded towards the woman. So her name was Kali.

"No, Deucalion, please, let him go, he has nothing to do with this!" Stiles couldn't believe his ears. Derek was begging, helplessly struggling against the chains which caused his wounds to start bleeding again. He looked so miserable in that position and he wanted to help him but then he realized how stupid he was, coming here alone. He should have warned Scott somehow. He was really useless.

"Actually, he has everything to do with." The named Deucalion who was the boss, Stiles assumed, was speaking in a calm and casual tone but also there was something scary in his voice.

"What?" Stiles asked confused. What the hell were they talking about?!

"Oh, he didn't tell you, did he?" Deucalion asked in pity then snorted a small laugh as Derek hung his head in guilt.

"Told me what?" Stiles demanded, staring at the man.

"Why do we want to have revenge." He said simply. Stiles gulped again, glancing at Derek who was looking back at him, ashamed and worried.

"He was hopelessly in love with Kate Argent." Deucalion stated bluntly, giving a despised look to Derek before turning to face Stiles and took his sunglasses off, revealing his strange, scary eyes that were glowing also red. Stiles knew he could see him now though his mind was spinning. That couldn't be true, right?

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked in disbelief. He didn't want to believe him. He couldn't.

"C'mon Stiles, I thought you're smarter than that." Deucalion teased. "Your beloved Derek is a traitor."

"No." Stiles shook his head. "No, you're lying." He glanced at Derek again, eyes begging him to deny it but he looked away, ashamed. "No." He whispered.

"You have the right to know." Deucalion placed a hand on his shoulder, an act of compassion. "He was so in love with her that he was willing to betray his own kind. That bitch and her family were killing us but he didn't care. Until it was too late. You know what I referring to."

"The Hale fire." Stiles whispered shocked.

"I have to admit, we hired that witch to confuse you. I just wanted to make you harmless, knowing you're the smart one in his team. But then he fell for you. I have to thank it." He continued in a serious tone and Stiles shook his head, frowning. So all those nightmares and scary visions were to break him, to make him unable to help but then Derek fell in love with him which made Stiles his weak spot and the alphas didn't need to come up with another plan to capture Derek.

"What do you want?" He growled annoyed.

Deucalion chuckled, a low, ugly sound that made him shiver in fear. He leant closer to Stiles, whispering. "I'll have my revenge through you."

Stiles didn't have time to think about it because at the next second Deucalion's fist connected his ribs, cracking them loudly and Stiles gasped for air, tears dwelling up in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"NO!" Derek roared and struggled against his chains again with tremendous force led by rage and the metal broke, one of his hand freeing. He couldn't get further though, because Kali was immediately there, giving him a hard punch then slammed his fist into his back, tearing the skin and boned, blood sputtering everywhere.

"Wow, what an intense reaction!" Deucalion exclaimed genuinely impressed, the corner of his lips turning upwards into a wicked smirk. He turned back to Stiles and punched his stomach with brutal force causing him to curl his back even more, gasping for air and screaming silently in pain. He would have already collapsed if the twins weren't holding him firm.

"Please, don't." Stiles whimpered in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sorry, boy, it's nothing personal." Deucalion said in apology then managed a sick laugh which echoed in the vault. Stiles was falling in and out of consciousness, catching glimpses of Derek being held down by Kali and another werewolf, pushing his chest against the dusty floor and making him watch while he begged for them to stop and let Stiles go. They didn't listen.

"You have to pay for your crimes, Derek." Deucalion said seriously, drawing his sharp claws out and splitting Stiles' chest, four deep cut appearing on it, blood spilling from them. Deucalion grabbed Stiles by his neck, the twins letting him go and backing away. He was saying something which he couldn't understand.

"Derek." Stiles gurgled with his remaining breath, blood pouring down his chin and he heard Derek roaring something as Deucalion tossed him away against the wall. The back of his head hit the wall hard and he saw the floor coming closer as the world went dark around him.

#

Derek didn't know how they were found but that didn't matter. He didn't care about the agonizing pain building up in him as he crawled towards Stiles' lifeless body, shaking him gently, begging him to be alive. His head was spinning, he felt nauseous, and he had several broken bones but he would heal sooner or later unlike Stiles. He was breathing so at least he was still alive but Derek suspected he wouldn't last long.

He took his hand in his, kissing it, mumbling him he would be okay and he should wake up now but there was no reply. He whined, tears flowing down his cheeks as he was powerless to protect the one he loved. At some point, Scott fell beside him, having several bruises and blood on his face but he looked alright and that meant the Alphas backed away.

"Derek, you have to get out, the ambulance is almost here." He grabbed Derek's shoulder but he shrugged him off.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." He stated stubborn.

"Please, Derek, they will ask too many questions." Scott pushed on, trying to pull Derek back but he could barely move him. "Derek, please, come on!"

"We will be right behind them, okay?" Suddenly Isaac was on his next side, forcing Derek to stand up and pulling him away from Stiles with force, their bodies straining against Derek to hold him back. Derek could see Allison and his dad kneeling beside Stiles, trying to stop the heavy bleeding before he was forced out of the vault. He absentmindedly allowed Isaac and Scott to push him onto the back seat. His wound weren't bleeding anymore but they didn't heal completely, it would take a few days if he was lucky. He saw Stiles being taken into the ambulance car, Allison getting in, too, and the siren started as the driver started the engine.

Scott was following it while Isaac turned back to look at Derek, pulling a small tube from his pocket. "Which hurts the most?" He asked and Derek grunted, tugging up his shirt reluctantly and taking the tube from Isaac, squeezing some kind of cream onto his fingers and covering the small hole on his chest where Kali's fist came through. He hissed and groaned in pain but didn't care, he could only focus on Stiles, praying to every kind of god in his mind to let Stiles live. His injuries were fatal and he knew there was little chance of survival, but he just didn't want to think of that. Stiles had to be all right. Finally, he was happy after many years, found his true love who loved him back, without conditions. He couldn't lose him now. He was responsible for what happened and he couldn't live with that kind of pain and guilt.

"He is going to be all right." Isaac said softly as if he could read his mind. He forced a smile on his face, repeating it more to himself than to Derek. "He has to be."

When they arrived to the hospital Scott jumped out of the car, bursting into the building to find his mum while Isaac had to take care of Derek.

"You can't go in like that." Isaac said but before Derek could cut him off he took his shirt off, handing it to Derek. "Put it on." Derek really wasn't in the mood for changing clothes but did it anyway with a frustrated grunt, tearing his own T-shirt from his body and putting Isaac's on. God thing Isaac had a T-shirt under his shirt otherwise people would think him crazy, walking into there shirtless.

Then he helped Derek climbing out of the car and threw one arm around his neck to give him support, holding him firmly as they walked into the hospital. Scott informed them that Stiles had been already taken into the surgery and now they couldn't do anything but wait. Derek slumped down a chair, looking pathetic and miserable, clutching his fists in anger.

Isaac was talking to Scott's mother while Scott was standing with Allison and his father, speaking about something Derek couldn't understand and he didn't care either. At some point, Stiles dad arrived and that was the worst. He understood him, though.

The Sheriff's eyes went wide in shock then it was quickly replaced by rage and he leapt forward, punching Derek and shouting at him, saying he was responsible for it and he would kill him if Stiles wouldn't get better. Scott could barely get him off of Derek who just endured it, not even attempting to fight back or at least calm him down. He was right.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, eyes clouded with tears as Scott was trying to calm the older Stilinski, his mother hurrying there and informing him about his son's current state.

"Derek, we should treat your wounds." Isaac took a seat beside Derek. "Stiles surgery will take… several hours." He said carefully, placing a hand on Derek's arm. "Let's get you in a better shape; he will be freaked out when he sees you." He tried to cheer him up but Derek's expression remained the same. Pathetic and guilty. "Please, Derek, you're in pain." Isaac pointed out.

"It's my fault." Derek whispered into nothing, his vision blank.

"Self-pitying won't do anything good to you, come on." Isaac tugged on his arm but Derek didn't move. "If I get Deaton here, will you let him treat your wounds?" Derek sighed and nodded and Isaac got to his feet, asking Scott to call Deaton. Scott was pretty sure Deaton was sick of them but that didn't matter and called him anyway, asking him in a nicest possible way to come because Derek wouldn't leave Stiles in the hospital.

When Deaton arrived Isaac left to check on Cora and Peter, ensuring Derek they found them quickly and they would be fine. At some point, Allison also left with her father, telling Scott to call him if they needed anything. Then Melissa, Scott's mother showed them a place in the basement where Deaton could examine Derek and tend his wounds, having Scott to assist. She was sitting with Stiles' father, giving him support and continuously informing him about how the surgery was going. Also, Stiles father and everyone else had been told it was a car accident, the best cover story Allison's father could make up at that moment. The ambulance knew the truth; it appeared they were part of the hunter's organization.

Stiles was in a coma. He had several cracked ribs, one that had pierced through his lungs and also was having haemorrhage when the ambulance took him in, not to mention the blood-loss and his liver was also damaged. It was a miracle the doctors could save his life, the surgery took more than ten hours and it was probably the worst and longest ten hours.

However, his brain also got damaged and the doctors couldn't say anything promising. They didn't even know if he would wake up, but still, there was a great chance he wouldn't be able to move certain parts of his body. Stiles father didn't move from his son's bed and Derek was practically standing guard at the door, leaning against the wall, face buried in his palms. Melissa tried to comfort him, too, but she was just unsuccessful as the others.

That day, Lydia came to pay a visit, hearing it from Allison, who came, too. Cora was in a slightly better shape now and he stayed home to take care of Peter so Isaac also spent most of the day there, trying to talk to Derek, his attempts failing one after other.

"Bite him." Scott said suddenly on the next morning when he arrived, staring at Derek with a serious expression.

"What?" Well, he replied at last.

"Bite him. It's probably the only way to save him." Scott explained but Derek shook his head, terrified.

"I can't. I won't do that to him."

"You would rather let him die?" He stifled his shout, trying to speak as quiet as possible, not wanting to draw attention.

"I… we don't… he might wake up." Derek tried to think positively but knew there was little chance of that. However, he couldn't bite him. He couldn't turn him into a monster, couldn't effect his fate, he wasn't worthy of it.

"He still won't be the same person." Scott stated with a painful grimace, sighing. "Derek, you're his only chance." Scott begged, trying to persuade him but Derek seemed hesitating, looking awfully frightened and miserable.

"What if his body rejects? Then he will die." Derek opposed.

"He is already kind of dead. Please, Derek, you have to save him. You're the only one who can!"

"Is it true?" Both of them jumped slightly and stared beside them where the door was opened, Stiles' dad standing in the doorway, staring at them shocked, confused, but there was also a hint of hope in his eyes.

"I-" Derek started, not quite sure what he should say. It wasn't that easy. Just biting him and then everything would be okay.

"I have no idea how could you help him but if you can, do it!" He stated and Derek sighed, defeated.

"It's not that simple."

"Well, you can explain it."

Derek made another deep, troubled sigh then glanced at Scott. "Call your mum." Then he glanced at Stiles' dad. "Sit down, please."

Scott hurried away and was back within minutes with Melissa, who looked mildly shocked, not understanding the situation.

"Mr. Stilinski, at first, you must accept that supernatural creatures do exist." Derek started, earning an encouraging nod from Scott. "Werewolves do exist."

It wasn't easy. It took Derek, Scott and Melissa a lot of effort to persuade the Sheriff but eventually he calmed down and stopped calling them mad. Scott and Melissa walked with him to the basement and Scott showed him his eyes, fangs and claws, proving everything Derek had said right. Derek tried to explain it as detailed as he could, warning him that Stiles body might reject it and then he would die. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

"And even if his body accepts, his life could be in constant danger." Derek finished it with a deep sigh.

"Well, he is always in danger ever since Scott was bitten, isn't he?" He asked back and Derek didn't know what to reply.

The Sheriff considered it heavily but then he nodded, giving Derek the permission to do it so he stood up and walked into the room where Stiles was being kept, his heart beating against his chest rapidly, his body trembling as he looked at his small form. He took his hand in his, squeezing it softly then leant forward and placed a small kiss against his dry lips. "I love you."

#

"Come on, son, please." He heard his father's voice.

"Stiles, man, wake up." It was Scott.

He was waiting for another voice but there wasn't more, only his father and Scott. His whole body was aching and he struggled to open his eyes but finally did, blinking a few times to get used to the light.

"Dad." He mumbled and glanced at him, only to find his dad jumping to his feet, squeezing his hand tighter, a tear of joy rolling down his cheek.

"Thank god, you're alive." He exclaimed, looking at Scott who appeared to be just as happy as his dad. He didn't understand, he couldn't remember much. It was painful to even keep his eyes open.

He smiled weakly then the memories stroke in and he gasped for air at the sudden amount of information. Cora and Peter lying in a pool of blood, he sitting in a car with Kali who was an Alpha werewolf, then Derek helplessly struggling against the chains as Deucalion was beating Stiles breathless.

"Derek." He panted, wanting to sit up but at half way fell back immediately, moaning in pain and shutting his eyes. When he opened them again, Derek was standing beside his bed, looking guilty and ashamed, but was smiling at him relieved.

"Okay, everyone out, I have to examine him." Melissa raised her voice, and ushered everyone out of the room, checking Stiles if he was really all right.

He was allowed to have only one guest at a time, and first he spoke to his dad a bit, then Scott came and then Isaac. Even Cora paid him a visit but Derek didn't and it hurt Stiles. He didn't understand why. He asked Cora about it.

"I will send him in, but first, check your chest." She advised and stood up, leaving. Stiles didn't understand why it was so important but did it anyway, peering at it only to look back amazed when the door opened and Derek stepped in.

"You…" He hesitated, licking his lips to dry them. "My body is… there are no wounds." He said lamely.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry." Derek whispered regretfully, approaching Stiles very slowly.

"You bit me, didn't you?" It wasn't an accusation but a simple observation.

Derek nodded, taking a seat next to Stiles bed, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Come here, please." He asked and Derek did it, grabbing Stiles' hand carefully and sitting to the edge of the bed. Stiles forced himself to sit up, it was still a bit painful. "You saved my life. Why do you look so guilty?"

"Because…" Derek sighed. "I know it's not a life you wanted."

"Well, at least I'm alive." Stiles managed a small smile, placing a hand on Derek's neck and pulling him close. "I love you." He whispered, bringing their foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I couldn't protect you." Derek broke at last, wrapping his arms around Stiles and burying his face into his shoulder, sighing heavily. "I'm not worthy of your love."

Stiles slapped him gently on his back, making a disapproving grunt. "You are an idiot." He stated, surprising Derek who pulled back, staring at him. "I'm at fault, too, I was a reckless idiot. And let me decide whom I love, okay?"

Derek gave him a small smile, adoring Stiles for a second before leaning forward. "I love you." He whispered and Stiles closed the distance between them, their mouths meeting for a slow, loving kiss while Derek pulled Stiles into his embrace. Life was never going to be easy but together, they could deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've seriously considered killing Stiles but I just can't write sad endings, sorry guys! Hope you liked it anyway!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue – The first full moon

A few days ago Stiles could leave the hospital though it took Melissa a lot of work to take care of everything. With those kind of injuries Stiles had to spend at least three months in there, but he could get out after two weeks. Stiles had no idea how she had managed it, but didn't care. He was out at last, feeling better than ever.

He spent the first day with his dad, telling him everything about the werewolves and apologizing a few times for keeping it in a secret, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't believe him. Thankfully, his father was overjoyed about Stiles health so he wasn't mad at all, and he even thanked Derek for the help. Okay, there was little chance they would be best friends, but they got along and Stiles was satisfied with that.

He spent the next day with Scott, Isaac and Allison, talking about the recent events and going out to have some fun. Also, Scott and Isaac were eager to test Stiles' werewolf-senses, figuring out his limits but ensuring him he would get better as soon as his wounds would be completely healed. That would happen within a few days. And when he was at his full powers they would go and hunt that witch bitch down that the Alphas hired to turn Stiles life into a living nightmare with all those visions and bloody hallucinations.

Then came the third day when he went over to Derek's. That night was the full moon. Stiles' first full moon. He was both thrilled and worried about it but Derek promised him to take care of him, not letting him to kill anyone.

To Stiles' pleasant surprise Derek was cooking a meal for him. Stiles suspected it was Cora's idea since she was helping him out but it looked like the other way around and Stiles chuckled slightly at the view.

"Ouch." He yelped suddenly as something hit the back of his bed and he spun around to see Peter smirking at him.

"Your wolf senses aren't the best." He teased and threw another tennis ball at Stiles who ducked in a last minute, the ball flying through the kitchen and hitting the wall with a loud sound, cracking it slightly.

"Hey!" Derek growled annoyed but they didn't pay him any more attention as Stiles grabbed the ball which hit his head and threw it at Peter, only missing him by an inch.

"Improvement." Peter grinned and it was his turn. Stiles caught the ball with his left hand, smiling triumphantly but another hit his stomach and he stumbled backwards.

"That's cheating!" He exclaimed and leapt forward, jumping over the sofa and Peter and landing on the floor perfectly then he spun around in an instant, his claws out and his eyes glowing yellow as he grabbed Peter's shoulder.

Peter grabbed his hand and twisted it then pushed Stiles to the floor, grinning satisfied. "Not bad for a newbie."

Stiles huffed and glared at him but he was smiling, too. He didn't hate Peter as much as before, because he was defending Derek, almost paying with his life and proving he wasn't as horrible as he had thought. Actually, they were getting along pretty well since Stiles was also a werewolf and Peter even paid him a visit when he was in the hospital.

Peter stretched a hand out which Stiles accepted and he pulled him up with much force, throwing Stiles behind him. Stiles let out an unexpected, surprised shout but fortunately landed on all-fours, growling annoyed. "I should have known."

"Well, yeah." Peter grinned and Stiles rolled his eyes and was about to attack Peter once again when Cora stepped in his way.

"Hey, baby, we're heading out now, try not to ruin our home." She grinned at him teasingly then glanced at Peter. Stiles got to his feet and nodded, grinning sheepishly.

"I'll try."

When they left he walked up to the kitchen leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms on his chest. "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked bluntly, staring at Derek confused. He had barely talked to him lately and Stiles didn't understand why. Okay, he knew Derek was still feeling guilty but he didn't understand, he had already told him he didn't mind he bit him. Damn, he enjoyed it so much, finally being part of the pack for real.

"I'm not." Derek replied almost immediately and Stiles grinned, approaching him slowly and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"I know you're lying." He said softly, holding him tight. "I know you still feel guilty but please, can't you just stop it already? I told you I'm glad you bit me."

Derek turned, placing his hands on Stiles' shoulder, looking into his eyes. "I couldn't protect you." He admitted quietly, ashamed.

"Oh, please, just get over it. I'm alive, thanks to you." Stiles smiled at him widely, standing to his toes and brushing their lips together. "And, I'm yours now, literally." Derek grinned at that softly. "I hate to see you like this." Stiles added.

"Sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you stop this whole drama about guilt." He grinned slyly and slowly Derek relaxed, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." He said reluctantly then pulled Stiles into another soft kiss, holding him tight. "Stiles, your eyes." He pointed out as he pulled back, smiling at him.

"Oh, sorry." Stiles grinned sheepishly, changing his eyes back to normal. "Full moon, remember?"

"Yeah. Let's eat then I'll chain you down." Derek suggested in a serious tone but Stiles gave him a startled look then a huge smirk.

"Oh, kinky."

"You're an idiot." Derek sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly and pushing Stiles back a bit to pull out two plates from the cupboard.

"Just to let you know." Stiles started with a naughty grin as he sat to the table. "I won't have a problem with that."

"Jesus, Stiles." Derek whined; his cock twitching as the image popped in his mind, trying to get rid of it.

"I know you would love to do it." He teased further, a pleased grin spreading across his face as he heard Derek's soft moan.

"Just stop it, okay?" Derek growled, though it was more likely another moan.

"Is it turning you on?" Stiles pushed on cheekily and Derek tried hard not to reply but pay his attention to serving the food. "It is, isn't it?" Stiles chuckled slightly and got to his feet, walking up to Derek and took the bowl from his hand, putting it back to the counter then clutched his fists on his green T-shirt, pushing himself up, whispering against his lips. "I want you." He breathed and Derek's breath hitched, staring at Stiles.

"Stiles, I-"

"Please, Derek, I want it. I need you." Stiles begged suddenly, not understanding himself. Then a sudden wave of desire washed him over and he saw his claws being out, assuming his eyes weren't whiskey brown anymore.

"God, Stiles." Derek stared at him amazed then grabbed his nape and pushed him forward, their teeth crashing against each other and Derek was practically devouring his lips. He was at his limit already, the full moon was affecting him, too. The last time he could barely control it and Stiles thought it was his wolf, and partly it was, but not the urge to kill but the uncontrollable desire and Stiles' intoxicating scent was making him crazy. Now they were together and he could have Stiles and that was exactly Stiles wanted so he could lose it. Plus, Stiles was also a werewolf, so he didn't need to be afraid of hurting him accidentally.

Stiles was going crazy. Derek's scent was so strong and irresistible he wanted him right there and then. He couldn't control himself but he noticed Derek was in the same state as he, his eyes glowing red, fangs and claws out and Stiles could feel power radiating from his body. His wolf knew Derek was the Alpha and as Derek was kissing along his jaw and neck Stiles could only moan in need, shivering in desire and thrill as he was being dominated.

He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, clinging onto him and kissing his neck, too, inhaling his unique scent. His cock throbbed in excitement and he rubbed himself against Derek uncontrollably, drawing a low, wolfish groan from him.

At the next moment he was pushed onto the kitchen floor roughly, Derek practically tearing his clothes off with his claws and Stiles knew it was incredibly wrong to find it sexy and arousing. An animalistic moan left his lips as he was holding Derek's shoulders tight, letting him to rip his jeans off, too.

He couldn't think straight, neither could Derek. Their minds were filled with pure desire and animalistic instinct and though somewhere deep their human knew it was wrong to give in, they didn't want to control themselves. Also, it had been almost two weeks since they had sex, so the sexual tension had already been almost unbearable.

Stiles was lying completely naked under Derek, the remaining of his clothes hanging in pieces from his body but he cared less. Derek leant forward and crashed their mouth against his, biting and sucking his lips forcefully, drawing lustful whines from Stiles who dig his sharp claws into Derek's back, so deep he was drawing blood but Derek didn't care, he just moaned against his mouth impatiently.

Stiles used one hand to reach for Derek's erection but Derek pushed his hand away, tearing his belt off and within a second his jeans were lying meters away on the floor, their weeping cocks bumping against each other. Stiles wanted to ask him to hurry and don't hold back but all that came out of him was a throaty groan of need and he buckled his hips urgently.

He glanced at Derek who was staring back at him, his red eyes clouded with desire, an exact copy of Stiles' yellow pair. Stiles nodded eagerly and Derek didn't need more signs. He flipped Stiles onto his stomach and grabbed his hips firmly, his claws digging into the soft flesh but Stiles only moaned in pleasure. He stretched out his hands, standing on all-fours and lifting his hips a bit more to give Derek the perfect angle.

Derek pushed the tip of his rock-hard manhood into him, hanging onto his last, thin link to his human not to pound into Stiles roughly, trying to go in as slow as it was possible at the moment. Stiles whined and hissed and gasped, partly in pain and partly in pleasure and he showed no signs of wanting Derek to stop. Thanked to his incredible healing powers the pain would go away in less than a minute.

Soon, Derek gave in to his wolf fully and while holding Stiles firmly in place he was slamming back and forth with force, causing Stiles to tremble under him, his hands giving away and his chest hit the cold floor as his hips were still in the air. Derek leant over his body to kiss along his spine and neck, sniffing Stiles' scalp and Stiles couldn't help an almost purr leaving his lips, turning his head slightly to kiss Derek sloppily. Then Derek pulled back and increased his pace once again, filling the room with the loud sounds of skin slapping against skin and their wolfish grunts.

"Fuck, please, Derek, fuck me harder!" He didn't need to tell twice. Stiles was scratching the floor with his claws, leaving deep cuts in it as he was moaning and panting helplessly, the pure pleasure almost unbearable. It was rough and dirty and animalistic and… HOT. Every cell in his body was screaming for Derek, his body eagerly thrusting back against him and when Derek hit his sweet spot for the third time Stiles came hard, his member not even being touched. A second later, Derek followed him, shooting his hot semen into Stiles' limp body, his body tensing then he collapsed next to Stiles.

"Fuck, it was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed as soon as he came back to his senses – which happened surprisingly soon, - and pulled his fangs and claws back, only a hint of yellow remaining in his eyes. "Crazy, but awesome." He turned and gave Derek a stupid, satisfied grin.

"Good. Ready for round two?" He grinned back and Stiles' eyes widened for a second in shock, not expecting for this kind of reaction Then he nodded, a naughty glint in his eyes.

"Hell yeah." He rolled on top of Derek, kissing him hungrily. He was pretty sure the next day he wouldn't be able to walk properly even with his super wolfish abilities but the full moon was still shining brightly outside and his wolf was reckless, not quite satisfied yet. He was pretty sure Derek wasn't any different and the way he was holding him and kissing him breathless proved him right.

The next morning Cora was surprised to find Isaac on the street, sitting on a ground and leaning against the building, playing some kind of silly game on his mobile phone. "Isaac, what are you doing here?" She asked, frowning.

"Oh, hey." Isaac smiled up at her, somehow relieved, and got to his feet, dusting himself off. "Um, I didn't want to accidentally walk in on them." He nodded towards the building. "So I was waiting for someone." He grinned. Cora rolled her eyes but grinned back in accomplice.

"Okay, then, let's do it together." She went in first only to stop dumbstruck, causing Isaac to bump into her. "Oh, guys!" She exclaimed as he saw Stiles and Derek lying on the floor, a thin blanket covering them, their clothes lying all over on the floor in torn pieces and there was a thick scent of sex lingering in the air.

She rolled her eyes again and hurried to the window to open it while Isaac was waiting at the front door, not daring to step inside, he had already seen way too much.

Derek blinked a few times, mumbling "Cora?"

"Good morning, brother." She answered with a sweet grin. "I'll go out to have breakfast with Isaac, clean up your mess while we're away." She ordered and rushed out of the room, not waiting for a reply.

"Well, at least I didn't kill anyone." Stiles mumbled sleepily, burying his face into Derek's chest, inhaling deeply and grinning. They had sex four times during the night, on the kitchen floor, on the couch, in Derek's bed and finally, on the floor in the living room where they had finally fallen asleep. Oh, god, he loved being a werewolf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all for sticking with me till the very end. Hope you guys liked it and had fun during reading, because I absolutely had fun writing it!
> 
> I have other Sterek stories, one-shots, so if you're interested, check them, too.
> 
> Love you guys! ^^


End file.
